


【横雏】Bad Romance

by LaurantMu



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurantMu/pseuds/LaurantMu
Summary: 内乱烽烟四起，战火下总有些风流人物藏着不为人知的小故事。邂逅始于一场糟糕的坠机和搜捕，至于爱情和欲望的诞生从何时而起，谁知道呢？





	【横雏】Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> 好像解禁了所以直接放出来了！先扔出来如果有时间就慢慢修一下！一点点R-18，这大概是我最清水的长篇了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

Chapter.1 地窖不拿来藏酒的男人根本没有情趣

真他妈冷啊，这倒霉催的飞行员失事的地方真是妙极了。村上信五蜷缩在几乎被大雪压断枝条的雪松下，下坡上背阳一侧的雪洼勉强遮掩了他的身形，可惜从山坡上滚下的印记来不及打扫，不远处甚至还有他猝不及防摔出的碎雪堆，更别提那些该死的脚印了。  
上次被人逼成这样是什么时候来着？村上立起耳朵企图捕捉脚步声，脑子里却止不住像将死之人一样回溯起生平，也许这样有助于他提高注意力。  
“皇帝的走狗就这么点水准？”  
男人玩味的话语也掩盖不了子弹上膛的清脆声音，村上暗叫不好，滚出掩体回身想要用手枪射击，刚抬头就被黑洞洞的枪口抵住额头。  
该死。  
此时唯一矗立在雪地里的男人洋洋得意的勾起嘴角：“兵不厌诈，谁说我只有手枪的？”  
新式步枪优雅的枪管在阳光下刺得村上眼睛发疼，此时村上也来不及后悔自己深入敌军腹地救出失事飞行员的决定到底是愚蠢还是天真。被枪托砸到太阳穴眼前阵阵发黑，村上失去意识前甚至连句求饶都没能说出来，脑海里只记得那个带着皮手套的特工，长的真他妈好看啊，操。  
还有，临死前回溯平生对于逃生并没有任何帮助。如果临终念头能被人知道，村上大概并不希望这个经验被写在自己的墓志铭上。当然这是村上从昏迷中醒来时的胡思乱想了。  
作为一个优秀的特工，从混沌中清醒的第一时间就是分析自己现在的状况。不用说，自然是糟透了，厚实的靴子被扔在火堆边，赤裸的双足踩在冰冷粗糙的石板上，刺骨的凉意顺着脚尖直刺大脑，让村上清醒不少。  
除了鞋子和外套，村上的衬衣马裤还好好的穿在身上，就连额头上的血迹都被擦净，起码让他保持了基本的尊严和体面，说出去还体现了叛军的怀柔，去他妈的人道主义精神，村上在心头粗鄙的啐了一口唾沫。  
让他觉得糟透的是他身上所有的武器都被除去了，连他藏在袖口里的小心机也被对方识破，伪装用的眼镜腿里藏得小针自是逃不过对方的法眼，对面那个比雪还白的男人正坐在椅子里把玩他的小机关，嘴角的笑容好看的让村上忍不住阵阵反胃。  
“帝国这几年倒是越来越花哨了。”男人摘下皮手套的手比脸还要白上几分，明黄的火堆照耀下依然没什么血色。  
“说说吧，虽然我知道你不会这么容易开口。”英俊的青年微微倾身，盯住村上的眼睛，这让村上不禁再次感叹，这男人，漂亮得不适合当特务。  
“所以我决定先让你体会一下革命军的‘温暖’。”啊，笑起来更好看了。  
男人打了个呼哨，就有人搬来一块大腿高的冰块。村上挑眉，仍没有开口，男人笑起来：“给我们的客人换个更舒适的椅子吧。”  
冷，纯粹的冷从腰部以下渗透到每一个细胞里，起初只是冷，然后是钻到骨头里刺痛，最后是麻木，浑身的血液都仿佛冻结，村上甚至感知不到自己的下半身是否还依附于这具身体。来到边境交战区后他从未如此想念过那些司空见惯的景色：从辽阔旷野出生的太阳，金鳞遍布的川流，绵延数里暖得晃眼的桔子林，云朵落到地上似的成片棉花地。  
“ニノ你说他是大贵族？” 从阴冷的地窖回到上层温暖的办公室，男人捧起早就温好的劣质酒精饮料大口灌进被冷风填满的肚子。  
被称作ニノ的青年猫着背坐在火堆边将身子深深埋进毛毯里，耷拉眼皮一幅精疲力竭的模样：“我和ヨコ可不一样，长途在雪山里面追捕这么久太消耗体力了，好歹让我歇会儿吧。”  
青年坐进靠近火堆的破沙发里，海绵从破口处翻出来，扬起一阵恶心的霉味儿 ，熏得ニノ往旁边避开脑袋。  
“嘿，你这家伙性格真够烂的。”  
“别说的你好像第一天认识我一样，快说说你怎么看出来的吧，亲爱的二宫先生。”青年向前倾斜身体，试图更加靠近蹦着火星子的柴堆，酒精在他空荡荡的肚子里奏起交响，让他冻僵的身子暖和起来，这才让他放松了之前对峙的紧张感。  
偷袭成功那个被他关在地下室的男人并没有看上去那么容易，在自己占领区的雪山和对方玩儿了半天捉迷藏，若不是对方起初带着受伤的飞行员拖油瓶，怕不是早就窜没影了。  
“首先是他的手，虽然有不少茧和伤，但是没有一个是做农活和重体力工作留下的。”食指，中指是长期握笔造成的轻微畸形；枪茧遍布双手，甚至骑射他也是一把好手；指尖圆润指甲因为习惯被修剪的十分整齐，看来还弹得一手好琴。  
当然这都不是二宫判断对方为大贵族的重要原因，真正引起他注意的是：这个男人醒来的瞬间下意识挺直了腰背。虽然在清醒后迅速佝偻起身体，但一瞬的动作已经足够明了，这种伪装何其熟悉，贵族永远都要保持完美礼仪的原则看来不管在哪里都深入骨髓难以抹除。二宫眨了眨眼睛，嘴上半真半假跑起了火车：“他的身体几乎没有脂肪，大腿内侧肌肉明显更有力量，也更饱满，说明他擅长马术，还有ヨコ不觉得他散发着一种讨厌的上位者气息么？”  
这种丝毫站不住脚的推论却让另一个男人若有所思的点点头：“确实，我觉得他看我的眼神不太对劲，有点讨厌，但是又和以前那些打我屁股主意的肥猪不太一样，这大概就是你说得上位者气息吧。”  
二宫忍笑，那是当然，贵族耍流氓也是克制而矜持的，就算是视奸这种下流勾当也不会和普通人一般粗鄙恶心。  
“如果是大贵族的话，那家伙的职位恐怕不低吧？不过这些养尊处优的家伙怕是没一会儿就招供了。”白皮的男人厌恶的皱起眉，对贵族毫无好感的他恶意的想到，只是冰椅子太便宜对方了。不过想要套出情报的念头占了上风，那些细皮嫩肉的大贵族肯定熬不过酷刑，他还记得他上一个审问的贵族，刚睁眼就吓得屁滚尿流，害得不太通风的地下室满是作呕的尿骚味。  
当然，村上让白皮失望了，这两天，他像没事人一样坐在冰上，除了要求吃饭喝水和解手，没吐出任何一个有用的字儿，即使他从昏迷中醒来后就再也没能合上眼，大又漂亮的下垂眼里满是血丝，他还有精力和给他引路的看守闲话家常。  
三天三夜没合眼的村上总算从冰椅子上被放下来，从第一天后再也没出现的漂亮男人重现走进这间地窖。可惜男人预料之中的恶臭和半死不活的囚徒都没有出现，他的俘虏甚至还有精力掀起眼皮瞧着他今日新换的皮手套。  
“鹿皮的，这带原来不少猎户，不过因为打仗，他们已经好两年没有进过山，幸好我有个朋友，打猎水平不错。”这男人好看是好看，就是话多了点。  
“看来你今天也没什么说话的兴致……”男人想起什么似的，瞪大了眼睛，话音里遮不住喜悦：“那就我制造点谈话的氛围吧！”  
村上心里忍不住翻了个白眼，真是棒极了，这年头就没有什么正常的英俊男子么？当然这是他被绑在刑架上任由那个白皮的家伙抽了差不多二十多下后的腹诽。得不到回应，连惨叫都欠奉，对方还抽地起劲。拧成一束花纹细密的皮鞭村上瞥一眼就知道是蛇皮的，和这个男人一样，冰冷滑腻，当然，还有无法忽视的美和疼痛。  
鞭痕在村上的胸口，腰腹，留下交错纵横的血痕，血珠顺着轻微抽搐而绷紧的肌肉肌理滑进裤腰，把村上浅棕的马裤染成肮脏的深褐，由于长期见不到太阳，村上的肤色早就从性感的蜜色褪回健康的白皙，然而和白皮大理石般无机质的白大相径庭，鞭痕刻画其上像神秘的图腾朝拜莫须有的神明。  
血痕变为绽裂的创口，鞭梢每一次落下都会带走图腾上生机勃勃的血肉，这些鲜活的组织，有些溅到墙上，有些落在地上，男人的身上却始终干干净净，甚至没有一滴血染上他裁剪合身的白衬衣。  
大概要留疤了，村上乐观的想，即使此时他正被人像对待牲口似的，翻了个面继续鞭挞。上身的刑讯，不，这甚至算不上刑讯。没有提问，当然也没有任何回答，白皮更愿意将这称为一场高手之间的对决，一场对人体底线的实验——人被逼到何处时，意志才会崩溃？  
或者说，人的意志是否比肉体的消亡更加坚定？革命者和保皇者，谁的信仰更加隽永？当然，这只是二宫对白皮在对待战俘的猜测和美化。对于白皮来说，一切都只是生存的手段，对于高级特工的审问是心理的交锋，败者为寇，无需废话，只有摧毁还是自作聪明后再被摧毁的区别。  
每当村上在昏沉间被持续不断的疼痛抽醒，或被冷水泼醒时，他总能想起童年在父亲书房的每一次体罚，每一句训诫。又是三天，村上开始感觉不到自己的双手和双脚，甚至感觉不到疼，那双把舒伯特弹奏得像春风里从岩缝中飘摇钻出的新芽般动人的双手生满冻疮，青紫可怖。  
面对白皮，村上依然无言，一个方格大小的字都吝于给予。白皮开始感到焦躁，他在这个男人身上耗费了不少时间，却连对方叫什么都不知道，当然，弄清一个特工的身份总是最难的问题，可连个假名都没有，让白皮着实感到丢人。  
第七天，村上以为这个男人会直接处决了他，可是没有。白皮和另一个仅有一面之缘的男人一起来到恒温的地窖，村上恍惚间听到那个陌生的男人问：“你确定要这么做？他可能十分钟都撑不到就死了。“  
“……这样他还什么都不说那和死了有什么区别，更何况他还不一定会死。”白皮的男人耸耸肩，拍拍手示意身后的下属行动。啊，今天又换了新手套，非常花哨的款式，在战时还有心思搭配自己的大衣，村上觉得，这男人有意思。就算自己手下那个懒散得要命，只知道吃喝睡觉看漂亮姑娘和男人屁股的大少爷都没心思折腾这些。  
村上布满干涸血污的马裤被用刀划破除去，露出那双细长笔直，充满力量的腿。因为双脚被束缚，刚落到地上村上因为血液不通畅无法顺利行走，白皮示意手下把人架起来，一行人慢慢悠悠从地下室走到一层，地上都是村上的血迹，室内相对温暖，血迹不会迅速冻结，可是室外却是零下40度的低温。  
进入室外的一瞬间，村上浑身一个机灵，还没有干涸的血液和疮脓都在一瞬间凝固，液体收缩让他在浑身都要支离破碎的恐惧中一阵颤抖，很快冻到深处的麻木席卷布满创痕的上身。就在门口两米处，一个半人高的坑已经刨好，村上以为这就是自己的终点，对方准备处理掉他。随后他清楚，这又是一场企图让他生不如死的酷刑。  
村上被扔进了坑里，手臂展开被绑在树干上支撑他的身体直立吊在坑中，像火堆上架着的烤鸟串儿一样滑稽。白皮欣赏了一下他的模样，满意点头，然后开始往里铲雪，时不时浇上滚烫的热水，不过热水没一会儿就滋滋冒烟和雪混在一起结成更加结实的冰块。村上的脚先被冻住，然后是小腿，大腿，这个过程村上觉得仿佛有一辈子那么长，其实连一刻钟都不到，甚至比他往常在宴会上为贵族小姐们伴奏的时间都要短，可他只觉得每一秒都在死去，至少昏厥前他是这么想的。  
“ヨコ，他要不行了，连人带冰一起抬进去吧，他的两条腿怕是废了。”二宫裹紧了大衣，瞧着昏迷的俘虏一阵牙酸。  
白皮男人打了村上的脸一巴掌，可是那个男人紧闭好看的大眼睛，嘴唇透出死人才有的乌紫。“行了，抬进去吧，醒了让医生看看，看完扔回地窖。”  
等白皮再次回到地窖时，等待他的却是一张便条，和墙上地上残留的斑驳污迹。

致英俊的白皮肤的阿多尼斯先生：  
这个地窖不错，恒温，干燥，不拿来藏酒可惜了。很遗憾您穿衣服的品味不错，就是为人没什么情趣。  
您的俘虏，  
村上

 

Chapter.2 不管从事什么行业都不要轻易得罪你的上司

战地医院门口的花坛边上，慰问乐团奏着冗长催眠的慢板，指挥号称这些温柔的乐曲能抒发和平的喜悦，然而三楼住院部某张病床末尾标注为“横山裕”的白皮先生，却在拉长的音符中头疼欲裂。和谈前最后一场撤离中，他因携带过重的文件行动不便摔断了腿，在和平的号角吹响时，这位黑暗中行走的英雄被迫在护士小姐和刺啦作响的广播声中迎来这场漫长内战的终结。  
和预期的大胜或惨败不同，上层的权谋们戴起虚伪的假面，互相鼓吹和解以及伪善的大义，叫嚣着不能再有更多的流血牺牲，为了人民，为了国家，为了信仰，他们决定重新团结在一起。当然，归根结底只是那些上层人达成了某种程度的互相谅解，促成了这次和谈。在老百姓看不懂的各项条约签署颁布中，这个分裂长达十年之久的国家，终于重新统一在一起。  
“横山先生，您今天可别再往楼下乱扔东西了！护士长说您要是再这样胡来，就要把您调到离窗户最近的床位，让您好好接受音乐的洗礼了！”可爱的护士小姐推着换药的小推车欢快的走进病房，高跟鞋撞击地砖的声音都比那些靡靡之音更加活泼清脆。  
“哦对了，今天有您的信！谢天谢地，总算有人想起来慰问您而不是给您寄来永远做不完的报表！”被当做可怜虫的白皮，也就是躺在床上两个星期不能动弹的横山先生撇撇嘴接过信封，冷淡的说出谢谢，这才送走了永远叽叽喳喳没完的护士小姐。  
会给横山写信的，只有他在皇牌空军效力的宝贝弟弟了。署名锦户亮的信件总算让少有表情的横山露出笑意，战后这个臭小子终于从忙碌的部队整合以及移交之中抽出时间，向自己这个哥哥汇报一下近况了。  
信件保持了锦户亮惯有的精悍简练，统共不超过十句话的来信让横山心情好上不少。随信抵达的，还有一封金灿灿的请柬。同部队粗犷铁血的风格迥异，这封来自帝国最上层的授勋宴邀请函，无一处不透露出帝国毫无改变的纸醉金迷奢侈铺张的气息。  
“マル，今晚是你们空军的授勋宴，你好歹上心些啊。“村上在房间里被侍从伺候着穿上繁复的贵族礼服，胸前镶满宝石造型华贵别致的家徽在灯光下晃得丸山眼睛直疼。  
“昴君继位两年多了，你也该看开了，想想宴会上面那些对你献殷勤的小姑娘们，难道你准备让他们对风流倜傥的丸山大人失望？”对着镜子快速打好领结，村上回身踹了一脚瘫软身子龟缩在沙发垫中间的皇牌飞行员，空军上校，皇帝的前男友，他亲爱的表弟丸山隆平先生。  
丸山恹恹地从沙发上站起来，村上无奈为他整理好蹭乱的军装礼服还有蓬乱的刘海。“小伙子，精神点，再这样我就给你的膝盖喂两颗子弹让你尝尝我的感受。”村上抚平丸山的衣襟，嘴上开着玩笑。  
听到村上自嘲般威胁，丸山慌忙打起精神，变成了人前俊朗帅气，气质卓然的英雄，而不是那个因为儿女情长躲在哥哥身后哭哭啼啼的毛头小子。“最近，你的膝盖恢复得怎……”  
“总算想起关心我了？”村上笑道，捏住表弟两颊浑圆饱满的苹果肌：“就那样，医生说还得养。”至于养多久，医生没说，村上心里清楚，病根是落下了，能恢复到什么程度看造化。  
然而晚宴上，那些最远只到过都城外两个郡庄园避暑的贵族小姐们可不知道，从社交圈消失几年突然回到都城的村上家大公子都经历了什么，她们还期待着温柔恭谦且弹得一手好钢琴的村上公子能为她们奏一曲多情婉转的小夜曲讨她们欢心。可惜的是，还没等她们开口，村上身边的完美挡箭牌丸山上校就把她们通通拦下来，用满口妥帖的问候送走了一波又一波企图靠近村上的姑娘。  
当然，这个挡箭牌也有失灵的时候，宴会主角还未登场，大家互相推杯换盏勾兑调笑间，丸山过于良好的视力捕捉到那个偶尔午夜梦回与之缠绵的身影。村上难得失算，他以为自己大部分时候可靠的表弟能撑到开场，哪想到那个让他失魂落魄的年轻帝王还未登场，丸山就已经被其他男人勾了魂儿。  
是时候重新对丸山展开一些”私人“调查了，村上还没想好怎么整治自己的表弟，自己已经被花团锦簇的年轻贵族小姐们围了个水泄不通。她们你一句我一句，把好话都说完了，一个个睁大精心卷过睫毛的眼睛，期盼的望向村上。此时村上哑口无言，一向八面玲珑的他看向自己举着香槟的手，竟不知说什么。  
“对不起各位小姐，财务大臣请村上先生去后厅议事。”侍应充满歉意的声音解救了村上。村上满脸愧疚的挥别依依不舍的姑娘们，跟随侍应远离宴会的中心。拐进人流较少的走廊后，村上看见某个白皮似笑非笑的脸，露出恍然大悟的表情。  
“不打算对你的救命恩人表达一下谢意？”第二次见面，横山穿礼服的模样依然让村上忍不住赞叹，这个男人真是好看的不像话。  
村上猛地凑近横山，暧昧的与之耳语：“谢谢你把我绑在刑架上七天七夜？”  
“手废了？”横山不甘示弱，偏头咬耳朵，毫不在意两人此时的姿势有多怪异。  
“托福，秋猎刚打了两头鹿。”  
内厅的号角声响起，正戏开始了，作为新王的童年伴读的村上，虽未入仕，然而地位超然，大厅里怎么能少得了他？村上错身主动与横山碰杯。  
“那么回头见，横山侯隆先生。”村上像是听不见身后玻璃碎裂的声音，脚步沉稳不紧不慢地走回大厅。上位的新王用锐利的视线扫视人群，被他眼风扫过的人或激动或害怕。村上知道，他不过是在东张西望搜寻自己，他从容不迫的从人群最后迎着皇帝的视线踱到最前排。  
“欢迎回来，我的兄弟，ヒナ。” 这位一力促成了和谈的新王涉谷昴郑重向全国最有权势的人们肆意宣告自己对村上的亲近与庇佑。  
在众人的视线外，不太重要的与会人员横山裕面若冰霜，比他平时看起来还白上两分，就连被他的脸吸引想同他闲话几句的贵族小姐们都不敢上前与之搭讪。不知他的心情如此糟糕，是因为被对头查了个底朝天，还是刚刚得知自己上头空降一位素未谋面的新上司。  
横山裕的新办公室位于厂区一栋不起眼的三层小楼，明面上他是老板的新贴身助理，看来这次上面对他这个从革命军合并过来的特工非常警惕啊，竟然直接指配了合作“搭档”，而且这个搭档还是自己的直属上级。说白了，如果新上司看他不顺眼，当天晚上他的尸首就会在城郊乱葬岗上面目全非了。  
当然对自己的业务能力非常自信，履历几乎毫无污点的完美特工横山裕先生还是十分乐观的。可惜这份积极向上的态度并无法维持多久，毕竟当你履历中最让你抓心挠肺的污点，此时正坐在你新上司的办公桌后，任谁都会当场崩溃逃跑。幸运的是，横山是名训练有素的王牌特工，即便自己昨天晚上刚刚与之进行过一番唇枪舌剑的对头正一脸玩味的翻看他的简历，他也要保持冷静冷酷从容不迫的态度。去他妈的冷静冷酷特工风范，横山只想掏枪翻窗，眨眼逃出十条街才好。  
“看来你还是有些惊讶的。”办公桌后的村上先声夺人：“不过如你所见，情报部门合并后，因为你的能力被调到了我这儿，而我也因为一些你我都清楚的理由需要一个好搭档。那么作为我，村上家管理家族和私人产业的负责人，的贴身助理，横山先生你准备好了么？”  
不准备好是不是就要让我领略一下凌晨三点乱葬岗的夜风是不是特别冷？横山眼角余光扫过就有四五个机关随时能要了自己的命，更遑论对面楼顶上个头太高还懒得弯腰的狙击手。他清清嗓子：“当然，我想我完全有能力胜任这份工作。”  
“那还等什么，可不能叫在公爵家开茶会的姑娘们等急了。“村上抓起外套甚至没给横山多一秒的反应时间。横山慌忙紧跟着村上，刚走出办公室，就有人把需要的资料厚厚一叠塞进他怀里，对方甚至得意的挥挥手示意’小子不用谢‘。横山裕就像所有第一天工作就被上司整的手忙脚乱的菜鸟一样，只好一味埋头跟在村上身后见机行事。  
马车上横山快速浏览起那本《助理指南》，不禁抱怨道：“你们这些贵族怎么这么多规矩，而且这么多茶会，酒会，餐会，晚宴，甚至还有诗会？嘿，你真的有时间好好工作么？”  
村上的手中也捏着厚厚的报表，平时不怎么使用的眼镜一直架在鼻梁上：“贵族远比你想象的难当得多，横山先生，叫自己的贴身侍从先生太生疏了，在外我就叫你ヨコ吧。”  
“村上先生请你不要擅自决定我的昵称，好歹问问我的意见？”横山不满道。  
“还有在这些场合里，请叫我阁下，或者信五大人，当然我也不介意你亲切的称呼我为你的主人。”村上对横山的顶嘴总有无尽的揶揄，谁让他撞到自己手上了呢。  
虽然几乎从未参与过任何诸如此类的贵族社交活动，横山还是迅速找准了角色定位。效仿其他贵族少爷的贴身侍从，他依靠自己天生冷峻的表情维持了所谓贵族的气派。横山从少年时代起就在占领区贫民窟酒馆依靠从酒鬼，赌徒，骗子和变态的牙缝里扣下的钱养活自己和弟弟。他生了一张让人难以忘怀的脸，而且少见的拥有扮什么像什么的演技，是不可多得的在潜入任务中也非常优秀的特工。  
当然，村上并没有指望横山会对自己有多少尊敬。当横山恭恭敬敬像个最称职贴心的下属为他端来兑了白兰地的蜂蜜红茶，奶声奶气的嗓音刻意绵软了声音道：“我的少爷……红茶和点心搭配起来更好。”的时候，村上是惊讶的。  
横山甜言蜜语体己话眼神意有所指地瞥向村上的腹部时，惊讶成了惊喜，没想到自己昨夜在宴会上喝太多导致的胃部绞痛也被对方看在眼里，这可不得了。难怪被横山盯上的猎物少有能挣脱他布下的捕兽夹，死在这样被细心编制的温柔乡里，就连赴死也成了战栗的浪漫。  
“村上先生，您这新随从面生的紧，做事倒是伶俐。”公爵夫人靠坐在贵妃榻上，新制的羽毛扇上奢华的镶上几块儿切割成菱形的锡兰宝石，轻飘飘的羽毛尖儿荡着优雅的弧度。  
“夫人见笑了，老伙计推荐来的远房小辈，今天第一次上工，还欠调教，若有不周，望夫人不要见怪。”村上笑眯眯的把喝空的杯子顺手递回给候在一边看起来十分尽忠职守的横山。  
夫人羽毛扇掩嘴矜持笑道：“不是我不放过村上先生的小男仆，而是您瞧瞧花园里那群可爱的小布丁们，一个个眼睛都亮了。”村上顺着公爵夫人的视线，看向园子里花团锦簇人比花娇的贵族小姐们，叽叽喳喳还时不时害羞脸红的朝自己身后的横山暗送秋波。  
“我可不敢放他去，怕污了姑娘们的视听。”  
“少爷训斥的是。”横山顺着村上的话，诚恳请罪。村上侧目只能看见横山戴着恭谦和善面具的脸孔，那双狠毒锐利的眼睛藏在眼镜片后，看不真切。  
公爵家的茶会结束后，村上马不停蹄地赶到内阁阁老家里吃起晚饭，就连素来严厉著称的阁老都对村上的新侍从青眼有加。结束了衣冠楚楚冠冕堂皇的觥筹交错，迎来了村上最喜欢也最厌恶的时光，丸山家的马车等在拐角，身材挺拔的车夫不是别人正是村上的好表弟丸山隆平。  
高级军官们混迹的俱乐部，烈酒名媛，绝代歌女，任何能和香艳扯上边儿的你都能在这儿看见，和行将就木的老贵族们散发出的恶臭截然相反，年轻的肉体在烟酒与助兴的药剂里新鲜的腐烂，象征着身份和清规戒律的军装放荡的敞开，黑色的军靴粗鲁的跷在桌上，名媛们袒胸露乳，吊带丝袜在开叉的丝绒裙摆下时隐时现。  
村上喜欢这是因为，这群年轻人，愚蠢又自大，却个个身居要职，腰缠万贯，套情报再容易不过；厌恶这是因为，他能看见他钟爱的祖国的未来正在这儿一点点腐烂到泥沼里。长久的内战不仅祸害了的大量不幸的普通人，同时也滋养了处于权势顶层的蛀虫们。革命军曾让他们惶惶终日，而和谈后他们重操旧业，继续过起纸醉金迷的生活，把家族中毫无用处的子弟塞进军队，议院，腐蚀着国家飘摇欲坠的根基。  
而今晚，只是村上少爷回归社交中心的一个普通夜晚，要说不普通的地方，也只有今晚村上先生的新侍从着实太过俊美了些，有些人认识横山，毕竟他的弟弟在革命军中大名鼎鼎，有些人不认识他，但是他一进来就有无数男男女女眼睛再也离不开他。  
当然，大家都知道，横山是跟着村上家的大少爷来的，那自然不是什么随便什么人都能下手的。横山自己倒是放松下来，高级的社交场他不擅长，因为他从未属于过那里。然而现在，鱼龙混杂的俱乐部，烟酒毒品还有脑子不清楚的男男女女，他简直熟悉到像呼吸一样自然。  
无论多高贵的人，在这种地方，都会变得丑陋不堪。他竟有些期待他那位高贵的上司会堕落到地狱的第几层呢？他在吧台和舞池里厮混，因为出挑的外貌和主子的身份而受人欢迎，他很快和年轻的军官们称兄道弟，左手端酒指间夹上雪茄，右臂弯美人已经把手覆上他结实的胸肌。  
“横山先生，村上先生吩咐您过去。”酒吧的年轻侍者附在横山的耳边小声道。横山碾灭雪茄，深吸一口混着高级香水古龙水的古怪空气，离开人群走向整个俱乐部的核心。  
村上整个人陷在名媛丰满隆起的胸脯上，整齐的礼服只剩下最里贴身裁剪的白衬衫尸骨尚存，最后两颗扣子在下摆也摇摇欲坠，露出的胸膛被屋内刻意渲染的灯光照耀下诱人的反光。男人半闭着眼，一副吸食过量的样子。不过横山知道，这都是装的。因为村上向他伸出的手并不是因为药物摄入过量轻微抖动，而是来自于伤病。强大的自控力从未离开这个男人，他甚至还有心思用旧伤为自己提供伪装。  
“ヨコ玩儿的开心么？” 村上一把扯过横山的衣领，嘴唇贴近他敏感的耳廓暧昧低语：”开心的话，帮我调杯酒吧，这儿的饮料都不够带劲儿。“  
把横山一把推开，村上挑衅的舔了舔下唇。横山无所谓的耸肩，在众人的注视下来到吧台后，他熟练的挽起袖子，露出修长有力的前臂。调酒对横山来说，只是他生存法则里一项必备技能罢了，在前线物资匮乏的时候还要想着法子用仅剩的材料做出花样，满足那些不管打了胜仗还是败仗都要来喝上一杯还对酒格外挑剔的混账们。  
雪克杯在空中翻飞，横山面无表情仿佛自己并不是在刻意炫技，淡定的模样就连深谙此道的酒保都由衷赞叹。手下动作行云流水，有条不紊，刻意加快的手速让人眼花缭乱，村上却了然于心的样子继续陷在美人白花花的肉体里，只在开头瞥了一眼便移开视线，倒是丸山兴味十足，目不转睛。  
当横山端着托盘回来时，村上疤痕累累的胸膛肆无忌惮暴露在众人好奇的目光下，突起的嫩肉透明发白，最长的一道，从锁骨锐利的没入下腹，尾端消失在裤腰吞没了所有的好奇心。没人敢问这些伤疤从何而来，更没人敢探究为何而来，而一切的始作俑者神色如常，面对自己造成的创伤毫无羞愧，更加无所畏惧，横山甚至觉得这些丑陋的藤蔓盘曲在村上肌肉结实的胸腹间拥有让人着迷的残酷美感。  
“少爷，您的……”  
“喂我，”村上半睁眼睛，慵懒的像横山曾饲养在山里的雪豹：“用嘴。”  
口腔被辛辣醇香的酒液和横山粗糙的舌头暴力入侵时，村上开始有些后悔向“上级”提出把横山调到自己手下。毕竟，横山裕这个男人比起当初短暂接触获得的信息和书面资料上辉煌的战绩要复杂无穷多倍，比预期的更危险，更可怕，城府之深连常年混迹于官场老狐狸中的村上都不能完全探底。  
但是这样，也更有趣，不是么？  
毕竟男人都喜欢征服最辣的绝色美人，占领从未失守的磐石要塞。  
胃口被吊到天上的村上兴致盎然的阖上眼睛，享受横山千锤百炼的吻技，两人甚是投入，亲得难舍难分，就连嘴上功夫都要较真分出个上下输赢。  
好不容易分开，村上的胸口起起伏伏淌着汗水，横山耳尖地听到四周响起几声吞咽口水的声音，他整了整领口想直起腰，却被村上一把拽住松松垮垮的领口。  
“哥们儿，愿赌服输，“村上眼神挑衅的看向酒桌对面左拥右抱的陌生贵族：”早告诉过你了，他、是、我、的。”  
至于刚刚进门就目睹这一幕的横山亲弟，被丸山叫来的锦户亮先生，是惊愕的。他以为他的好哥哥是个他妈的该死的直男？！  
等等，他什么时候跟大大大大大大贵族村上家的，头衔无数，美称无数的大少爷搞上了？！

Chapter.3 和上司约会的下场只有获得更多的工作

第二天早上村上在自己的办公桌上发现一大捧玫瑰花的时候也是惊愕的。本身，一个情报头头的办公桌上能出现玫瑰就很不同寻常了，而这束玫瑰花能通过层层关卡从大门送到自己的办公桌，自然被无数人检验过，是绝对无害的。  
这就十分耐人寻味了，村上仍然小心翼翼的戴上手套，先是轻轻碰触玫瑰娇艳欲滴的花瓣，确认上面未被沾满致死的毒素；随后他像排除炸弹一样缓慢平稳的取出夹在花丛间的卡片，卡片上是一串凹凸不平，长短不一的记号，啊哈，摩尔斯码！这用来隐蔽的传递情报可就不够专业了，村上在心中嗤之以鼻。  
U R MINE  
这比起情报来更像是某种跟踪狂的通知信，或者情书？这可真够‘毛骨悚然’的，村上心中腹诽道。  
一个不为人知的追求者，还是别的什么都让村上面对未知产生了极大的不适和危机感，他紧张地额角不禁渗出一层薄汗，当年他在堡垒地下室里拆除能炸掉半个阵地的定时炸弹时都没那么紧张  
村上继续拆起火红花束对于男人来说过于华丽的包装，总算在掩藏于蝴蝶之下的丝带里发现了玄机。  
另一串更长的摩尔斯码。  
AS LONG AS I AM YOURS  
“横山裕！！！你给我滚进来，立刻！马上！”村上部长的办公室里传来掀翻屋顶的咆哮。  
横山没来，倒是自己最年轻的下属，某个被强行塞进来只知道吃的臭小子咬着早餐迷迷瞪瞪说横山大哥刚刚出去了。  
混账，他才来几天你就管他叫哥哥了？！我辛辛苦苦拉扯你四年你都没喊过我大哥！  
高个子的青年委屈道横山先生确实最大嘛……反了你了？！村上扔下一叠新的卷宗，挥手表示不分析完不许下班。  
横山再出现已经是午后了，他身上散发出面包房迷人的香气，也有街角那家书店售货员惯用的薰衣草香水的味道，袖口还有淡淡的尼古丁味。  
“听说您找我？”英俊的男人从容取下帽子，把大衣搭在村上最喜欢的单人沙发上。村上挑眉：“上班时间很自在，还去见朋友了？”  
横山刚准备说些什么应付的话，村上又一副生气的模样抢在横山前面开口：“先不说这个！”  
村上弹弹手上的小卡片：“战书？”  
“我更愿意称其为情书。”该死，这男人笑起来真是好看的过分。  
“那请您下次再准备小‘惊喜’的时候记得从前门走一遍流程再送到我的办公桌上。”  
“最后由您的助理转交给您？”村上真的后悔了，现在把这个该死的家伙调走还来得及么？  
横山一进门就看见那束玫瑰被好好插在窗台前的花瓶里，沐浴午后温暖的阳光摇曳生姿。  
村上这个名字在他逃脱以后，横山好好调查过。起初，没人把他和那个大贵族家的村上联系起来。凡是见过他的人，都说这家伙是个十足的商人，市侩小民，喜欢讨价还价，做买卖锱铢必较，尤其是那人在酒馆顶着被酒精熏红的脸，露出满口八重齿笑得鄙俗粗嘎，像个最底层的走卒贩夫。  
人们都认为，村上的心狠手辣来自于他的极度实用主义，因为所有人都断定他是个自私的势利小人。有他影子的活动，都干净利落，不留后患，就连打扫战场都一丝不苟的攫取完所有的剩余价值。  
若不是二宫，大概横山也不会联想到那个赫赫有名的村上家，而谁又猜得到那个称病躲在乡下多少年没露过脸的村上大少爷竟然在边境前线摸爬滚打如鱼得水，过着超越皇城里养尊处优的少爷小姐们想象力的生活。  
横山以前从未被男人吸引过，甚至因为无数男人打他屁股的主意而无比厌恶，可村上身上的谜团却让他深陷其中不能自拔。被戏耍的挫败感，被逃脱的不甘心，无关乎性的戏谑亲吻，却挑动起横山湮灭许久的热情，还有男人本能的征服欲。  
“我会定时来浇水的。”村上顺着横山的视线看向被打理得当的玫瑰花束。  
“横山先生，请您做完本职工作再来追求您的上级。还有我只是不忍心让城岛先生重新培育的这批玫瑰直接进了垃圾桶。”  
白皮的男人不置可否的笑了笑，抓起大衣帽子行了个滑稽的军礼。门外看热闹的人们以为两人会撕破脸皮大打出手，可眼见横山从办公室出来，不仅毫发无伤，心情更是好得出奇。  
之后几周送给村上的花儿再也没断过，每天还不重样，村上甚至会好心情的点评两句诸如“白百合送我也太娘了”，“康乃馨？横山先生您是认真的么？”“天呐，早知道我应该建议城岛先生别把特意为纪念公墓培育的白菊放在店里卖”此类的感慨，活像个满腹牢骚的妻子。  
最近几日，村上先生办公室的花，一直是那枝香的过分的栀子花，插进花瓶的那日横山说今日有任务，来不及去花店只好偷偷从房东家的庭院里折下一根带来。而这只栀子已经快谢了却仍旧香得让村上心烦。  
“マル，你让你的新小男友给他哥哥带句话，就说，休息够了，该更近一步了。什么？别废话，让你带就带。”  
休息日的早晨，被爱猫挠醒的村上怀抱吃饱喝足的小千，龟缩在窗台上喝咖啡，原本练琴的习惯也改成了读书。从前线回来后村上看完了半个书架，放钢琴的地方成了书桌，上面摆满乱糟糟的涂鸦和没写完的诗句。  
卧室窗户被石子儿敲响的时候，村上讨猫嫌的把小千拘在怀里看书。石子投上来的力道刚刚好，响亮又不会把玻璃撞碎，当村上透过薄纱窗帘瞧见横山捂住手臂站在私宅楼下的小花园里，插在大衣胸口间的玫瑰花束在荆棘丛里被刮得东倒西歪，残花败柳，总是打理得宜的头发上更是狼狈夹着枯黄的落叶。  
好像感受到了村上的视线，横山赶忙抬头冲窗玻璃傻呵呵挥手，脸上还挂着如释重负的笑容。虽然横山如今样子蠢了点，但是12岁以后再未被敲响过卧室窗户的村上心情愉悦地想到：真有你的，横山特工。  
私宅戒备森严，明里暗里的巡岗就有几班倒，更别提环绕整个小别墅的荆棘丛，还有村上休养期间闲来无事布置的各种陷阱。  
为横山打开别墅后门的村上和平时也有些不同，总是一丝不苟梳到额后的刘海闲散的遮住英挺的眉毛和深刻的眉骨，发尖辍在眼睛前模糊了锐利的视线，当然也有可能是他根本没睡醒，横山不找边际的想。较为宽松的西裤和半扣好袖子挽在手臂上的白衬衣，都显示村上正处于毫无防备的放松状态，更别提他怀里还抱着一只姜黄色半只手臂大小的短腿猫，哦天呐，它看我了，这小家伙真是太可爱了啊，根本是战略武器级别的可爱！  
“什么风把您吹到我家后门来了？”村上戒备的把小千往怀里抱得更紧了些。  
横山努力把视线从小猫粉红的鼻头和玻璃珠似的大眼睛上移开，他清清嗓子把怀里的包装好的玫瑰花束掏出来，虽然城岛先生保证过他改良后的这种玫瑰茎干特别结实，然而面对层出不穷环环相扣的陷阱，依然被摧残的不剩几朵。横山丝毫没为只剩绿叶的花束感到羞耻，还理直气壮道：“不是您说咱们要更近一步么？”  
“所以这就是你在我休息日的早晨踩坏我院子里十多个陷阱，躲过两波巡逻，看你手估计还打伤了我家护卫的理由？”  
“是的，”横山挺起胸膛毫不露怯：“没打伤，打晕了而已。”  
“那你管穿过现在这情况叫什么？”村上转身放下小千，姜黄色的猫蹭蹭村上的小腿后便蹿没了影，随后村上倚在门框上问道。  
“我想，一般人管这叫约会惊喜，先生。”横山把花束递到村上鼻子跟前。  
“你就是这样约姑娘出去的么？”  
“普通姑娘也不会在院子里埋下起码二十个捕兽夹的，我的主人。”  
村上耸肩，接过花束，把横山让进屋里来。村上贵为大贵族，这栋洋房却小巧得惊人，两层楼和一层地下室的结构十分简单，整栋楼的打扫工作只由一名女管家负责，村上甚至不愿意让她负责饭食。  
经过一层的厨房，村上指指桌上还没收拾的面包黄油，还有他早上起来好心情熬得奶油浓汤。村上跳上楼梯，蹬蹬踩在台阶上，木制的阶梯发出轻微的嘎吱声。伴着脚步声和扬起的尘埃，狭小却布置地温馨的室内装潢让横山恍惚间回忆起自己儿时的那个家，也同这里一样，走廊两侧挂满发黄的老照片和色彩艳丽的风景画，拐角处的花瓶里总是插着新鲜的时令花束。虽然外面戒备森严，别墅内里却平凡的让横山吃惊，这和下城一个普通会计的家没什么区别，当然他如果进到地下酒窖可就不会这么想了。  
横山好整以暇转到一楼客厅，茶几上是喝剩的半杯红茶和今早的报纸，朴素的白色餐布上还有芝士蛋糕的碎屑。横山扶了扶没有度数的金丝边框眼镜，顺手拿起晨报坐到沙发上阅读起来，像等待恋人梳妆打扮的任何普通男人一样。  
村上没让横山等待太久，和平时出入高档社交场所的行头不同，此时村上身上是材料平价的大衣，里面的白衬衣都得懒得更换，头上随意戴着阔沿帽把刘海压得低低的，干练的村上少爷现在看起来就像随处可见的打字员，不起眼儿极了，哦，还有脖子上那条土得横山在最落魄时都会嫌弃的方格围巾。  
“您打算这样跟我去约会么，我的少爷。”横山端起冷茶喝了一口。  
“你还想让我梳妆打扮用觐见皇帝的行头跟你出门？”村上抓起挂在沙发背上的围巾随意绕在脖子上。  
横山说是约会，两个男人竟真的沿内城最为知名的约会圣地一个个逛起来。晚秋天气不算暖和，却拦不住大街上热情似火黏糊在一起的情侣们。年轻的，年长的，年迈的人们，成双结对在拱桥上结伴同行，在商店街华丽的彩窗玻璃下互诉心意，在花园广场散落的长凳上牵手拥吻。  
两个男人并肩浏览着情侣爱人们眼中的风景，竟也不算无趣。横山儿时长在这儿，村上却不是，他几乎从未领略过这座城市战前的风光，他只听说过喷泉广场纷飞的白鸽会落下一地白羽，商店街的彩窗玻璃铁艺拱顶是杰出的民间艺术品，河上廊桥在秋分时节会在清晨黄昏和太阳回归角平行照亮桥下的河面发出金箔般耀眼的光，广场边的咖啡店有风味独特的拿铁，桥头拐角的那家画廊捧红了现世最伟大的大师，点灯时分晴朗的夜空能看见银河洒下来自亿万年前的光。横山缅怀般对村上絮叨：那条街小亮踢球磕掉了门牙；那家面包店的夫妇会给放学的孩子们发免费的羊角面包；酒吧街上的酒鬼们从不互殴，醉心对骂；那里曾经有个消防栓，上面有我刻的喜欢女孩儿的名字。  
午后三点，阳光正好，喷泉散射出一道小小的彩虹，从广场边的露天咖啡店刚好能看见。两人在广场著名的咖啡店吃点心喝下午茶。过分英俊的男人总是能引来各种目光，更别提他俩还恬不知耻地坐在情侣卡座里。  
村上抿了一口调得刚好的红茶，漫不经心道：“受伤的胳臂还没好？”  
“二次受创。”  
“那可真是对不起了。”村上眯起眼睛餍足的呼出一口热气。  
村上的视线自始至终都没有离开过喷泉边的长凳，长凳上相拥接吻的爱侣换了一对又一对儿，年迈的夫妻也会忍不住矜持的交换一个深沉的吻。横山从来没见过村上目光这么温柔，他甚至开始怀疑村上是不是有什么奇怪的癖好。  
“你知道我为什么跑去前线么？”村上自问自答道：“我是偷偷跑去的。你应该知道，我本该承爵，入仕，然后平步青云。可是我不想，我从小被教育要守护这个国家，我却从不知道我应该守护的到底是什么。”  
横山静静听着这个在地牢里曾经缄口不语的男人艰难吐露心声，原来自己的价值竟然可以让村上做到这个地步？  
“直到昴君找到我，他借出游名义偷偷带我去了战区，从前我以为我经历的训练已经让我足够坚韧，面对战场的生死我可以从容以对，无动于衷。当然，你我都明白，这想法蠢透了。”村上弯起眼睛，瞳仁里映出广场上为追鸽子跌倒嚎啕大哭的男孩的身影。  
“刚去前线，我当了几个月的普通士兵，用最烂的步枪，吃变质的面包，我眼见我的战友死去，他们死前有的忍不住向我诉说他们最怀念的东西，母亲的焖菜，儿子的生日，家乡的爱人，有的甚至来不及留下遗言，死不瞑目。”  
“大概是那个时候，我才明白，应该守护的，让我为之付出的是什么，国家大义，民族团结，这都是些冠冕堂皇的说法罢了。”村上自嘲般笑了起来，他捻起篮子里最后一块白面包粗鲁地塞进嘴里。  
横山想，大概村上信五这个男人真的很热爱这个国家吧，不是作为上位者对平凡人怜悯的，施舍的，虚伪的爱，而是平等的爱着这个国家的每一个人。村上的残忍和村上的爱是等价的，他已经为了守护那份所谓普通人平凡的日常，抛弃奢靡的生活，荣耀的爵位，安稳的日常，他对任何阻挠这份平凡的敌人都毫不留情，也许正是因为他用尽了所有的信仰和爱吧。  
真是万万没想到，所有人都看错了村上，认为他是个市侩的极端实用主义者。原来，我的主人，那个大名鼎鼎的村上部长，村上大少爷，竟然是个纯粹至极的理想主义者。横山被自己的想法逗乐了。  
“横山先生，请你不要在我对你掏心掏肺的时候自顾自地笑起来，这真是太没礼貌了！”村上抗议道，横山竟觉得村上此时恶意鼓起的脸颊都可爱极了。  
“我想您对我透露这么多，应该不只是想好我聊聊家常吧，我的主人。”  
“我有夸奖过ヨコ你很聪明么？”  
“下周有新任务，没有增援，只有我们两个。”  
所以，我们必须互相信任，不然就一起完蛋。  
“我对小亮的新男友没什么意见，还有就是，如果您想可以叫我キミ。”  
“横山先生，我想我们还没有到可以这么肉麻的时候。”

Chapter.4 昏迷的时候呼唤昵称会让人怦然心动哦

“キミ......”  
喂，昵称可不是这种时候叫的啊！横山克制不住地吐槽出声，微弱的声音很快被寂静的河道和黝黑的墙壁吸收，横山胸前的手电光线已经十分微弱，再走不出去两个人都要交代在这儿。他甚至不知道这条道路的终点是通向死亡的寂灭，敌人的腹地，亦或是安心的营寨。  
地下河道边的石头地并不好走，横山背着发烧到昏迷的村上更是寸步难行。在任务撤离途中，两人的车被对方包夹，逼不得已只好跳车滚进崖下的河川。  
落水后双双被高差砸晕的二人，醒来还在一块儿已经足够幸运。地下河暗无天光，横山一度以为自己失明，幸好贴身携带的小手电还能使用，他才确认自己现在的状况。  
而躺在他不远处的村上情况可就糟糕多了。旧伤复发，高烧昏迷，横山检查他的伤口，他却像只可怜的小奶猫一样，颤巍巍打抖。  
横山本可以把村上扔在这儿任他自生自灭，甚至能补一枪彻底打死他。差点他就要扣下扳机了，然而横山在洞窟的阴风里忆起，那个男人沐浴在午后的阳光下，像神明一般慈悲的看着每一个来往的路人，他出门的时候和自己的猫吻别，却被小猫蹬了一脚的委屈模样，还有他透过纱窗看向滑稽的自己，玻璃珠似的眼睛明亮又清澈，嘴角荡开弧度撩人的恰到好处。  
于是，他鬼使神差，把疼得在睡梦中小声叫唤的村上驼到背上，背负起同生共死的命运。村上比他想象中轻得多，这个总是裹在厚重礼服和大衣下的躯体比预计更加孱弱瘦削。习惯了他的虚张声势，逐渐忘记了村上已经是半个废人的事实。  
最让横山悔恨的是，这些施加在村上身上的苦难，变成波及到自己的磨难，都是由自己一手造成，亲自给予。而这个受尽折磨的男人正在自己背上，用几不可闻得音量呢喃着自己的小名，辗转在剧痛和无限的梦魇之中，得不到救赎，看不见未来，也没有希望之光照耀这条被遗忘的河道。  
横山乐观的想，幸亏撤离前的早餐吃了比平时多一倍的面包黄油，现在才有力气啊。他迈开双腿，一步一步，缓慢地向隧道的深处行进。  
黄昏的光芒铺满整片原野，村上仿佛感觉不到从骨头缝里传来的剧痛，他抬头迎向温暖的阳光，整个人都暖和起来。  
“小信，该回家了！”母亲的呼唤从地平线与光交汇的地方传来，温带的季风抚过及人高的荒草，吹出层层波浪。成年后再也没有回去过那片土地，记忆也停留在童年比头还高的秋草，夏末秋初的夕阳灼热干燥，风吹起泥土里的尘埃，草屑被一股脑吹在脸上，微痛带着恼人的麻痒。  
村上只觉得自己要溺死在这片绵延无尽的草浪编织的梦境中，可惜，从膝盖处逐渐增强的痛感昭示着他的肉体正从睡梦中苏醒，只有他的意识还沉湎于美好不愿离开。  
他艰难的睁开眼，颤巍巍的伸出胳膊拥抱住身上的男人：“ キミ，抱我吧。”  
梦中的光和热都来自于横山，拒人于千里之外的高岭之花横山裕特工，原来也会如此温柔对待除了他的好弟弟以外的人么？脸颊被碰触的温热，冰冷疼痛的躯壳被肉体捂暖。麻木的身体仍未苏醒，也许片刻的欢愉和从快感处获得的肾上腺素能帮助他脱离此时的窘境，起码让他不再如此疼痛，无力，只能倚靠横山的帮助前进。  
从河道里艰难逃出时，还是午夜，独自清醒的横山精疲力尽倒在河岸边，甚至来不及确认周围是否有敌人埋伏。整条河道没有任何人工开凿的痕迹，应该是天然形成的地下溶洞，河道也没有出现在附近的任何地图中。谨慎如横山，稍作休息就继续驮着村上沿河徒步向下游行走，这条不知名的河流不知通往何处，但是沿河就会有村落人烟。可惜的是，走出几十公里，仍是看不到人类活动的迹象，横山这才无奈扎营，脱去黏在二人身上仍未干透的衣物。  
而体力几乎耗尽的横山面对村上蛮横无理的要求，仍是在办公室保养枪支时的冷淡样子：“不事后算账？”  
村上不禁有些憋屈，幕天席地，躺在不知何处的荒郊野岭，旧伤复发，头疼欲裂，他请求片刻的欢愉只欲远离疾病带来的伤痛，却惨遭对方怀疑，远离下层有些时日的村上少爷也忍不住骂娘。在他还没来得及骂出口时，就被横山使劲翻了个面。  
裹夹在湿衣服里的砂砾划伤脸颊，村上却感觉不到，被横山粗鲁的动作弄出的疼痛根本算不上什么，他把脸埋进自己潮乎乎的大衣外套里，黎明时分没几分温度的太阳并不能蒸干被河流浸地透湿的衣物，也暖不起自己被寒冷和疼痛折磨的身子。砂砾剐蹭在皮肤上留下细小的划痕，微弱的发出痛痒的信号，然而被横山施予的疼痛和四肢关节处的钝痛相比可以忽略不计，那些让他在深夜辗转反侧难以入眠，让他恨不能拿刀剜去膝盖骨的痛楚，让他在阴雨天气甚至难以行走的折磨，此时被几近冰点的冷水浸泡过，村上几乎每动一下就想尖叫。  
双腿被横山粗鲁的用膝盖扒拉开，像对待早市最不值钱的烂菜叶般漫不经心。横山在所剩不多的随身物品了寻找任何能够润滑的东西，可惜就连横山大衣口袋里的护手霜也在河中被冲走，他们唯一能使用的润滑工具就是最原始的唾液。本想一鼓作气做完的横山才意识到自己脑子一热应下了多么麻烦的事情，毕竟一辈子能肏翻自己上司机会大概只有当下，说不准回去村上就会给他漂亮的脑袋喂上一颗左轮子弹，所以村上明显脑子不清醒的要求自己抱他的时候，横山兴奋地甚至感觉不到长途跋涉几十公里后的疲倦。  
没有条件也要创造条件，堂堂横山特工怎么会被区区润滑剂难倒？横山滑稽的想到，他没有片刻犹豫便俯下身，把他高挺笔直的鼻子埋进村上高贵的股间。因为发烧，村上自己冷得打抖，身体却滚烫，横山的气息喷在他的屁股上让他使劲的打了个寒噤。  
痛感不算强烈的进入，横山到底骨子里是个温柔的男人，他在此之前甚至还做过当个好爸爸的梦呢，然后是挑逗人的温吞抽插，村上还是感觉到了那么一些快感的。  
横山没有问，明明正面进入对身体的负担那么大，村上为什么还执拗的要求横山在如此恶劣得条件下仍然要换姿势，射精后的大脑只有一个念头：高潮后脸红的村上先生真可爱啊。  
待阴茎从紧窄的甬道里滑出，村上忍不住对盯着自己脸不愿移开视线表情还十分紧绷的横山道：我脸上有什么么？  
横山默默避开村上圆睁的下垂眼，禁不住想自己大概是完蛋了。当然，横山嘴上还是逞强不愿落下风：“昨晚您在床上的表现可比现在好多了。”  
村上闭了闭眼，高潮的快感暂时缓解了疼痛尖锐的刺激让他暂时保持清醒：“离下一个城镇估计还有多远？”  
“您看我像是知道的样子么？”横山直起身，走到河边用冰冷的河水草草擦拭下身的精液。  
也是，昨晚昏迷后，两人直到脱离包围圈，自己都处于昏迷之中，这样的问话像个刻薄至极的包工头，狠狠地对下属进行剥削。而自己甚至没尽到一个好上司的责任，昨天的任务无疑是个精心设计的圈套。  
回溯三天前，村上还信誓旦旦的寻求横山的信任与忠诚，本以为是个简单的刺杀任务，野心勃勃的伯爵串通叛军残党，纠集一批乌合之众想要重振旗鼓，村上的任务就是用村上家长子的身份去参加宴会，在夜间，协同下属对首领实施暗杀，再在混乱之中和惊慌失措的其他宾客一起撤离。  
然而这个看似简单到甚至不需要更多人的任务却是个针对村上本人的圈套。直到取下伯爵首级的过程都十分顺利，村上家大少爷携带他的贴身助理兼职男仆，为了让敌人放松警惕在房间里发现窃听装置后，横山还配合村上演了一出床戏。  
村上在刺杀完成的一瞬间才意识到，大事不好。  
这个所谓的“伯爵”比情报中起码老上十岁，上任皇帝为了安抚笼络臣子胡乱授予领地和爵位，导致贵族阶层剧增。这个伯爵并不是村上熟知的世袭贵族，这样的人背叛新皇也再正常不过，因此接到情报时村上并未多加怀疑。杀死对方时从对方眼中读出的解脱让村上立刻意识到事情不对劲，在大业未成之时被刺杀的野心家才不会死在解脱之中，那么只有一个可能，情报没有错误，这个人，根本不是任务目标，那么整场与会人员，整个城堡都是敌人精心布置的坟场，只等村上来送葬。  
横山麻利的套上衣服，从大衣内袋里掏出防水袋，里面装着指南针，地图还有少量的干粮，横山把干粮掰成两瓣递到村上嘴边： “倒是您，回去该好好清理家里的垃圾了吧，我的主人。”  
村上嘴里塞着干粮想说些什么，横山已经自顾自地分析起方位，至于之前的过失，还有对村上的救命之恩好像没有发生过一般，本以为对方会以此作为筹码的村上承认自己难得看人看走了眼。  
当然，眼光老辣如村上几乎没有看走眼的时候，若是放在以前横山早就坐地起价狠狠敲诈了，然而现在的横山并不是普通状态的横山，对于村上早已失去了要挟的心思，若让王都的大众情人丸山先生分析的话：这就是恋爱啊。

Chapter.5 就算上司锒铛入狱你探监时也要携带爱心便当啊  
“弹劾，谁，那个村上......哪个，那个？！”清晨的都城四处响起如出一辙的惊呼。  
刚同横山在城门递完通行证的另一个村上还没来及回到马车上就被士卒间的交头接耳吸引了注意。自己的父亲受到了弹劾，那位著名的，战功卓著的村上大公，在今日的议会上被上议院三分之一的参议员弹劾，并且由监察部门提起了关于大公通过长子贪污军资，挪用重要辎重的罪状。  
村上苦笑，想必今早昴君才是最头疼的那个人。自己的父亲虽然身挂军职，却早在和谈结束一个月后的授勋上从实位转为虚衔，战争时期的军用甚至有部分是由村上家的私军匀出来的，贪污挪用都是无稽之谈，如果村上死在了外地，对方就有无数方法栽赃嫁祸，有什么比死人更没有话语权的么？而最重要的是，作为村上家的长子，虽然表面上没有任何公职，实权却是最高。如果说弹劾村上大公是摧毁村上家的名声，那么除去村上信五就是砍去村上家的支柱以及新皇的手脚。  
他猜到对方有后手，却没想到对方的势力之大，已经渗透进新组建的上议院。除了早就有所防备的几个目标，还有之前完美通过背景调查的贵族议员。村上突然一阵后怕，而他对面的横山却老神在在，甚至贴心的为村上拉上了马车的窗帘。  
“虽然很对不起，但是打扫的工作就交给你了。”村上绷紧的身体靠在马车的硬沙发背上。  
“您......你倒是很放心。”对于村上随意交托的信任，横山不知该说村上是过于聪明慧眼识人，还是过分愚蠢简单的把信任交给一个才空降不超过半年的新部下。  
村上活动了一下并没有完全恢复的手腕，严重的关节炎让他的四肢都长久处于红肿疼痛之中。想必敌人为他准备的牢房不会比横山当年关押他的地牢更舒服。  
“需要暂时去我那避避风头么？”横山贴心道。  
“跑的了和尚跑不了庙，再躲我又能躲到哪里，倒要看看他们准备了什么后手。”  
横山对于村上突然跃跃欲试的态度转变并不奇怪，本应该死在荒郊野岭的村上家大公子，皇帝的情报头头竟然在短短一周内就突破围追堵截层层封锁，今日议政的弹劾怕是对方迫不得已准备的后手。想来对方不惜暴露渗透进上层的人员也要把村上拉下马，定期必是有大动作，不得不除去村上，对方暴露的破绽越多对村上这边反而更有利。  
“最多三天。”村上临下马车的时候，横山倚在车窗边说。  
村上艰难的挪动到地面，稍大的动作都让他疼得直冒冷汗，他勉强直起身，向横山行了个不算标准的军礼：“祝君武运昌隆。”  
“保重贵体，定不辱命。我的主人。”  
村上有些不舍的看着横山的马车消失在街道尽头，转身迎接等待他的挑战。他的私宅不算秘密，早就被人监视了。就等他回家，监察队就会上门逮捕，若他还是边境那个土老帽皮草商人的村上，他自然可以溜之大吉，躲到安全屋里运筹帷幄。可是，现在他是皇帝的大红人，村上大公家的大公子，起码要维持住贵族的骨气，就算被泼了一身脏水，浑身散发出下水道的恶臭，被游街示众扔满烂菜叶子和臭鸡蛋，也要昂首挺胸，坦坦荡荡。  
回到家中，他只来得及泡一个不算久的澡，把全身都浸在热水中，放空自己什么也不想，即便他听到楼下女管家对监察队蛮横无礼的呵斥，听到大打出手砰砰作响的动静，然后是一切归于沉寂，他都没有离开一池热水，甚至没有多一分在意。他仰望被水蒸气模糊的屋顶，没有对敌人的畏惧，没有对未知的恐惧，他大概知道对方是谁，同时也相信横山的能力，想到有这个男人在身后他的心如此平静，明明大战在即，心中的战意旺盛，却像地幔里的岩浆深藏于地表安静燃烧。  
交托于横山的信任无异是一场豪赌，幸运的是，作为赌徒村上的运气好得令人嫉恨。  
村上慢条斯理的从浴缸里出来，药浴迅速的缓解了他关节的痛苦，他并不在乎让监察队的无礼之徒多等一些时间，他虽然明面上没有公职，好歹也是世袭大公的第一顺位继承人，贵族的谱此时不摆对不起他低调这么多年。  
他熟练的打好一个完美的温莎结，领带是几年前丸山第一次领军饷自掏腰包送的礼物，一直被他好好珍藏在衣帽间里，从来没有戴过。这次鬼使神差的拿了这一条大概是以防万一不要辜负了丸山曾经的一片心意吧。  
对着镜子最后整理了一下着装，古董银袖扣被擦拭的闪闪发亮，头发一丝不苟的梳到脑后，不知道的以为他是要去皇宫赴宴。临出房门他甚至不忘拿上那根被横山嘲笑老气横秋的鹰头黄铜手杖。  
村上家的大公子出现在监察队面前的时候已经离他们上门过去足足两个小时，监察队队长和他的一杆下属们鼻青脸肿的等在客厅，而他的私人女管家正若无其事的用鸡毛掸子挥去房间角落青花瓷大花瓶上的尘土。  
“辛苦您了，丸子小姐。”  
被称作丸子的女人掩嘴轻笑，冲村上行了一个俏皮的屈膝礼。  
“我不在的这段时间，家里就麻烦您打理了。”即便手腕被沉重的镣铐锁住,双臂被身挎长枪的士卒架住，村上依然不忘温柔的对恪尽职守在门口目送主人离开的丸子道别。  
监察队队长见村上毫不慌张，甚至还有闲情逸致好好收拾打扮，死到临头还不忘和自己的女仆调情，忍不住嘲道：“村上大少爷好雅兴，听说您好男风，家里还藏着这等美人做情人，真是会享受。”  
“先生，我想您的胫骨还疼着吧。”村上还是笑得十分和煦，监察队的所有人却背脊发毛，像是被来自地狱的恶鬼盯上那般毛骨悚然。  
气势被扑灭的队长恼羞成怒不信邪道：“传闻村上大少爷身子骨弱，我这瞧着可是看不出来呢。”  
架着村上的士兵会意，用贴向犯人那边的胳臂肘狠狠撞向村上的肋骨。村上清楚的知道自己断了一根肋骨，但是这又如何呢？这才只是刚刚踏上通往深渊道路的入口而已，怎么能在这就轻易服软认输呢。  
村上脸上保持完美笑容，并没有因为这一击有所动摇，这笑容落在身边的人眼里尽是嘲讽：瞧瞧你们这些乡巴佬。  
俗话说阎王好见，小鬼难缠。村上早就明白这个道理，想必自己的狱中生活将会非常凄惨，但是，那又如何呢，区别无非是痛苦的程度多一些或少一些罢了。在横山那里捡回一条命后，村上在大仓的监督下已经很少亲自执行任务了,后期的任务重心回到王都，村上更是连拿枪的次数一只手就能数出来，当年那个勇猛的前线村上部长早就被埋葬在了那座雪山里。  
监察司的牢房和村上居住的区域刚好是对角线，一个城东一个城西，监察司毕竟是关押政治犯和贵族审问的地方，整体建筑还是保持了较为光鲜靓丽的模样，每年犯人亲属塞给监察司的钱都够他们维持整栋大楼包括牢房的清洁了，这里头关押的犯人甚至不少是村上亲手送进来的，包括叛国贼，卖国高官，革命军的将领们。  
当然，再光鲜的地方，都会有那么一两个永远打扫不到的角落，被交代需要“特别关照”的村上在士卒们促狭的“鸡奸贵族”的蔑称下被关到了监察司最烂的号子。  
就连横山都没这样对待过我，这帮蠢货真是好胆色！村上在心里哈哈大笑，想到那个白皮的家伙，连墙角做了窝的老鼠都显得可爱起来。  
接下来的流程，村上再熟悉不过，无非就是那些折磨人的酷刑，自己都用烂的手段，现在重新施加于自身，也不算什么新鲜的体验。相比较起来横山折腾人的手法简单有效的多，因此村上从未想过真的要报复横山。  
正常人的酷刑直接又粗暴，比如横山只是在履行他身为特工的职责罢了，而人渣才会从精妙的酷刑和折磨中获得快感和至高无上的愉悦，比如说眼前这些人。村上的眼皮上满是凝固的血痂，让他连睁眼都不是那么容易，模糊的视线里都是审讯官扭曲的脸。  
刺耳嘈杂的声音反复尖声做出毫无意义的‘讯问’，把莫须有的罪名统统安到村上的头上，鸡奸犯，国家的蛆虫还只是最为普通的侮辱，刚过去一天村上就已经遍体鳞伤，之前在突破封锁过程中受的伤早已被新伤覆盖看不出来了。  
第二天清晨村上甚至没有力气去动送到门口比泔水还臊臭的吃食。昨日的审问只是例行公事走走过场罢了，审讯人格外用力一个是因为被叮嘱要好好“照顾”自己；另一个原因是，自己的身份。监察司为了防止贵族之间监守自盗，任用人员没有贵族子弟的，这也导致监察司聚集了大量仇视贵族的人，村上不否认，许多贵族子弟连人渣都算不上，尤其越是位高权重的家族里，养出废物的破坏力越大，因此他也无法怨恨这些人对贵族的轻视甚至憎恶，对等级越高的贵族越凶狠的手段，毕竟这个阶层里的糟粕连村上都十分厌弃。  
村上知道，正餐还没有开始，对方把自己弄到号子里来只是单纯弄死岂不是太亏了。如果是之前在封锁圈内击杀自己和横山两个人收益比较大，现在时过境迁，对方如此大费周章，不从自己嘴里撬点东西出来未免太过无能。  
对方想方设法陷害自己把自己弄到没有贵族势力的监察司来，想必敌方在监察司内的渗透才是最高的。在战时，监察司虽然是皇帝的下属机构，立场却十分微妙，监察司的头头脑脑们或多或少都被怀疑过忠诚，由于革命军的口号十分受普通百姓欢迎，普通市民组成的监察司怎么看都会在皇帝的监视名单上。  
然而内战时期，整个监察司低调的吃惊，整个部门本分到让人觉得消极怠工。虽然是刑狱司，却几乎没有什么存在感，除了抓住革命军的将领，在军部的刑司审讯完就会扔到监察司的牢房养起来。  
这样想来，过分低调，不引人注目才可疑。可惜村上回到王都，开始负责都城的情报网已经是内战末期，这些早在十多年前埋下的棋子村上根本无从察觉，更别说下手铲除。  
果然第二天，村上从地牢里的刑房被带到更底层的审讯室，想来这里是对方秘密扩建的，理论上监察司的最下层就是地牢，现在却整整多了两层楼的深度，对方怕不是在监察司做了巢，盘踞于此伺机而动。  
只是，这个“对方”，村上还有些拿不准，究竟是哪股势力觉察到了自己的身份并想置自己于死地呢？叛军的残余势力，还是，别的另有居心的人？  
新的审讯室就干净整洁多了，没有花里胡哨沾满陈年血垢的刑具，房间的中央简单摆了一张电椅，这种重视效率不废话充满了洁癖感实用主义的审讯风格就顺眼多了，村上评估到，横山当年的地窖布置就颇有此种风范。  
村上被对方礼貌的请到一边站好，帮他擦干净裸露在外的皮肤上的血渍，清洁的过程彬彬有礼到令人不适。不过清理裸体时保持温柔这种程度的虚伪，村上倒是接受的十分坦然，对方这种充满洁癖并且假惺惺的做派更像是专业人士的手笔，自己这次栽的还不算太亏。  
对方给他喂了两杯水后才给村上需要贴上电极的乳头，阴茎甚至肛门一一擦拭干净，剔去毛发，青春期以后村上就再也没有体会过什么是胯下生风了，村上因为自己的想法忍不住做了个鬼脸，都快死了，还有什么不能做的呢？  
他的手腕，脚腕还有腰都被皮带固定在木椅子上，村上清楚的知道自己接下来会面临什么。他并没有等太久，正主就推门进来了。  
进来两人，村上都不认识，想来在监察司也不是什么重要场合必须列席的人物，这种握有实权，却又不需要抛头露面的职务再适合不过潜入的特工了。这两个走到大街上就迅速融入人群的中年秃顶男人才是标准的潜入特工配置啊，像自己和横山这种，终究是引人注目了些，村上想。  
对方也不客气，开口闭口都是“村上支部长”，问的情报主要是边城布防，潜入特工名单，接头暗号，电报密码，对方越问，村上心情愈好。  
村上差点控制不住在电椅上笑出来，持续了整个白天的电刑让村上的脏器难以承受，到傍晚他终于撑不住吐出一口血晕过去，对方最终还是低估了村上身为战士的意志力。  
更别提，已经到了下班时间。  
“喂，这是怎么回事儿？！我表哥怎么会被关在这么糟糕的牢房？！”  
“丸山大人，请您冷静一些。”  
“监察司就是这么办事儿的么？！这才进来两天人就被折腾成这样了！村上家每年给监察司捐了多少钱你们就这样对待村上少爷的！”  
“丸山大人，请您不要这么激动……”  
见到表哥被折磨的惨状，丸山抑制不住开始发火，横山跟在丸山身后有些无奈。然而伤害已经造成，现在重要的是不能让村上的苦白吃了。  
横山塞了一笔钱给狱卒，让他给犯人家属们留点私人空间，这笔钱足够这个狱卒挥霍一年了，对方打开钱袋匆匆一瞥便满意离开，走之前还不忘狐假虎威：“就半小时你们快点别磨磨蹭蹭的！”  
横山陪着笑脸点头哈腰把人送走，转身看到丸山又恢复成那张冰冷的毫无表情的脸，丸山打了个寒噤，缩缩脖子，这才推开牢房的破木门。  
被两个人的吵闹声从噩梦的深渊里拖出来，村上在丸山推门的时候就醒了，他还维持着被扔回牢房时的扭曲姿势，关节四肢都别扭的拧着，横山看着这姿势直皱眉。村上的关节炎复发，稍微碰一下就疼得生不如死，别说现在拧巴的样子。  
在横山阻止之前，丸山就已经急匆匆的冲过去一把把村上抱进怀里，疼得村上龇牙咧嘴，自己的好表弟不仅心智成熟了，就连体魄也强健了不少，只是这结实的胸肌着实撞的有点疼，村上不着边际的想到。  
“丸山大人，先让少爷吃点东西吧。”横山见村上面色涨红，知道他被丸山勒疼了，而丸山还是一脸痛心疾首恨不能把狱卒碎尸万段的澎湃模样，他只好出言让丸山赶紧松开那双该死的肱二头肌过分发达的手臂。  
“不行，我得去找负责人说说去！横山先生麻烦你先照看表哥。”丸山抬头看向横山示意他接过搂着村上的手臂，横山竟突然有些不好意思。  
“不如让少爷靠在墙上吧？”横山心虚的看向房间的另一侧，随后他就后悔了。  
“哦，我的天，这墙上脏兮兮的，表哥的伤口会感染的！”其实已经感染了，当然丸山选择性忽略了这个事实，横山哑口无言，小心翼翼的接过村上瘫软的身体。  
丸山这才满意的起身大踏步走出牢房，比他平时在军中巡逻还雷厉风行帅气上几分。狭窄的牢房里只剩下村上和横山，横山一手轻轻搂着村上，另一手打开食盒，里面贴心的准备了富有营养的病号饭，鱼肉粥还冒着热气，玻璃杯里是祛寒的姜茶。  
横山尝了尝勺尖的饭食发现温度刚好，才把勺子递到村上嘴边。不过电刑让村上的神经麻痹，肌肉抽搐，连正常张口吞咽都困难，横山无奈，只好嘴对嘴把食物推进村上的嘴里，一手扶着村上的下巴帮助他吞咽。  
等把食盒里的东西都吃完，村上总算有了点力气，趁着丸山还没回来，他结巴地对横山耳语：丸子小姐告诉我，隔壁的爬藤快要绞死我家的蔷薇了，帮我跟花匠说说。  
村上气若游丝，横山也是勉强才拼凑出完整的信息，他捏了捏村上的手，村上才在横山温暖的怀抱里再次陷入沉睡。  
把大闹监察司的丸山送回府邸，横山把食盒送回村上家特意询问了候在门口的丸子小姐，后院里的蔷薇花茎是否健康。  
“后院并未栽种蔷薇。”  
“主人明天就能回来了，烦请丸子小姐多担待。”  
丸子向横山行了屈膝礼作为道别。

Chapter.6 真男人的浪漫怎么能浮于表面

办公室的门嘭的打开，艰难把瘦长身体蜷缩进沙发的男人被吓得从沙发上滚落，肩上还滑稽的粘着两张纸页。  
“大仓，开工了。”横山见对方一脸睡眼惺忪，眼神懵懂，只好拍拍青年的脑袋。  
“横山哥你和boss接触了？”大仓赶紧从地上滚起来，掸去西装上不存在的尘土，衬衣上都是褶皱此时也顾不上打理。  
横山摇头，大仓在村上的调教下这么多年还是一副冒冒失失的样子，村上说不能扼杀大仓动物般敏锐的天才直觉，当然横山觉得村上只是受不了前辈催命似的委托才允许大仓走后门进来的。不过大仓确实有不得了的一面，对于关键情报总是能准确抓住脉络已是十分宝贵的才能。  
“你父亲和外交大臣很熟吧？”  
横山的目的已经相当明确，根据村上的判断，这次动手的是他们的好邻居中的其中之一，之前国家内乱大家还一脸亲善的模样为皇帝提供了资金支持，暗地里安插了不少特务也不算新闻，这些暗桩之前都毫无动静，这次为何兴师动众要铲除村上，动机不明。不知道动机横山想要救村上无法从内破局，现在只好从外部施压，既然是隔壁干的好事儿，外交制裁是最直接有效的手段，但是外交制裁首先要说动外交大臣，毕竟内阁之中，外交大臣在此项事宜上最有发言权，与国家之间交易的权衡利弊也最清楚。当然，昴君难道没有找过外交大臣么？答案自然是找过的，只是昴君自己能够交易的筹码实在不多。  
横山和大仓明面上都是没有资格觐见皇帝的，他们的直属上级现在被关押，让他们和新皇之间的沟通出现严重滞后。横山至今也不知道村上和皇帝之间的联络人是谁，因为村上最后也没有告诉他。横山的计划必须要有皇帝的支持，要不然就算外交大臣那边的关节打通，决策者不点头，外交提案也是不会被通过的。新皇上位后，皇权、内阁和议会三足鼎立，互相制衡，内阁的阁老们有的偏向皇帝，有的保持中立，可谓新政权中态度最暧昧的一支势力。各位阁老大多各自为政，政见不一，手中权力却不小，昴君为了笼络内阁没少花功夫。  
“大仓，你也知道我们的人不多，外交大臣那边就麻烦你了。”  
于是大仓被打发回家找他位高权重的父亲讨价还价去了，希望能通过加重谈判的砝码使外交大臣能够松口，毕竟大仓家作为掌握了几乎全国粮食命脉的巨贾，由大仓家主提出的条件自然格外诱人，同时也降低了暴露昴君私人情报部门的风险。他们这个影子部门原本只是军部下属的情报机构，大仓的父亲拜托村上的前辈让他来军队训练，但是又害怕儿子在前线送命，于是作为参谋官被送到了村上的手下，村上从步兵部队转到参谋部以后的副手就是大仓忠义。村上转为地下人员时，大仓也被村上一并带走转入地下。  
当然很长一段时间大仓的父亲都以为自己儿子犯了事儿被踢出参谋部不知在哪混日子，不过儿子定时来信还变懂事儿的样子，在外面做做生意体味一下民间疾苦也是好的，大仓父亲如是想到。战争结束后，大仓彻底挂靠在村上大公子的手下，牢牢占据心腹的位置，大仓父亲也觉得儿子出息了可堪大用，还动过过几年就让大仓回来接手家族事务的心思，只是后来这小子在谈恋爱的事情上闹出意想不到的幺蛾子就是后话了。  
战后以村上为首，整个专属于新皇的影子部门才彻底分立出来，成为独立的直属于皇帝的情报机构。在军部的加密档案里，村上的资料也止步于战前最后一年，因为伤病被迫退役，回到皇城继承家业，最高头衔也止于村上支部长。  
和谈以后，横山本来应该被并入军部，结果在村上的运作下被强行抽调，横山的代号在革命军的情报机构中可是响当当的，军部最后轻松松口也是因为横山在战时的战绩过于辉煌，在军部树敌无数，真的并入下线横山能不能起到真正的作用还未可知。  
整个部门的核心人员都是村上一手挑选的，由于人员限制目前负责的情报范围也比较有限。主要业务范围是对新政府，内阁，还有上议院的核心成员的监视，以及给前任皇帝收拾烂摊子，收集所有新晋伯爵以上的爵位的贵族的资料，通过逐渐集权的方式收回土地和地方财政。  
所以大仓父亲至今不知道他家宝贝长子不仅没有被踢出组织，反而深入核心身负重任，至于对于儿子安危的担心，还是少提为妙。当然这个部门的保密人数有多少，毕竟就连他都不知道村上和皇帝之间的紧急联络人是谁。  
推开村上的办公室，太阳已经落山，月光透过玻璃窗洒了半室银辉，横山想，也许村上的办公室会有什么线索吧，毕竟村上曾经扬言自己是个从不把工作带回家的优秀男人。村上的办公桌上面没有放任何机密文件，大部分都是作为家族成员需要负责的家族生意的合同文书，明面上这里依然是村上的家族产业。  
像任何一个热爱家族以家族为荣，胸怀仁厚的贵族一样，村上的书桌上摆了几个相框，从相框木头的磨损程度看大多是很有年头的旧物，同父母的合影，少时和丸山打猎归来的合影，成年时和弟弟们的合照，甚至还有和昴君的，和大仓的，横山竟有些嫉妒能出现在书桌上的人们。其中只有一个相框是新的，里面的照片也是最近才冲洗出来，相片里的人横山并不认识，看得出来只是路人。这主要是一张风景照，拍的正是那日两人喝茶的喷泉广场，咖啡店门口的时令招牌都还没撤下来，拍照的人努力抓拍了鸽子起飞的瞬间，让照片看起来跃动感十足。当他定睛一看，能透过鸽子翅膀的间隙看到颜色花纹熟悉的围巾。  
横山忍俊不禁，原来村上信五是如此别扭的人么？他拿起相框，细微的形变让他察觉到相框内有夹层。当他以为村上藏了什么重要情报的时候，村上信五再次成功刷新横山对于村上其人身为人那一面的认知。  
熟悉的手工装饰丝带，连上面阴刻的摩斯码都没有在折叠间磨损，横山之前的嫉妒一下消失了。他再次将目光转向临行前自己送给村上的那束颜色艳丽的波斯菊，犹记当时村上脸色微妙，因为菊花毕竟不太吉利。但是波斯菊多彩活泼，放在沉闷的木制家具间确实让房间明艳不少，村上才没有对横山恶语相向。  
横山把相框小心仔细的重新装好，对照灰的位置放回原位，他可不希望村上发现自己窥探了他心里的小“秘密”。然后横山把花瓶里的那束快要枯萎的波斯菊用报纸包好，离开了办公楼。  
对于王都的人民来说，夜里八九点，正是夜生活开始的时间，马路上开门的店铺大多是酒吧，和少部分提供宵夜的饭馆。皇城的宵禁也有规定，许多店铺没有许可是不能夜间营业的，在灯红酒绿间，竟还有一家花店开着门就显得怪异了许多。  
即便这是家老字号，花店主人也是十里八街都知道好好先生，可是从来没人知道，明明是一家花店，却拥有需要复杂手续才能获得的夜间营业许可。临街剧院的老板坂本先生倒是以此为借口从不责备总是忘记吩咐人准备每日送给演员们捧花的井之原先生。反正有地方能买花，临时快要散场让人去买也可以嘛，就连明明很明事理的长野先生竟然也同意坂本先生的歪理邪说。  
横山刚刚踏进花店，就看到熟悉的花店老板正穿着胶鞋工作服在最里间伺弄从未见过的奇花异草，横山每天送给村上的花都是从这儿买的，单位给他分配的公寓离这里只有两个街区的距离，是他每日上班的必经之路。  
“横山先生，您怎么这个时候来了，真是稀客。”花店老板城岛先生明明是个能把花店开在上流街区，挤走一众店面占领有利地段的能人，穿起连体工作服却朴实的和乡野村夫没什么两样，老实厚道的让人不忍欺负。  
“这束波斯菊被邻居家爬来的虫子蛀了，我想让它活得再长点，请问有什么外力能延续寿命么？”横山抚摸着波斯菊上洞，忧心忡忡的问道。  
城岛先生在毛巾上擦干手，推了推鼻梁上已经下滑卡在鼻头上的金边眼镜，这才接过横山手里的波斯菊，仿佛看不清似的，刻意的挤眉弄眼起来，斜眼见横山仍是一脸郁结才清清嗓子开口：“年轻人，有爱心好事儿，伺弄花花草草嘛，耐心最重要。这邻居家的虫子想来也厉害，这一带都会定期除虫喷洒除虫剂，植物也少，临到深秋快要入冬还能活下来，看来藏得够深。”  
横山耐心的听城岛先生解说，眉头渐渐舒展开来，城岛先生随意扒拉两下那捧快要不行的花叹气：“哎呀，这波斯菊已经不行了，想用外力续命怕是难，伤了根茎，就算救回来也没几日活头了，就先留在这儿容我想想办法吧。”  
“既然这波斯菊留在我这儿了，我这儿有束别的客人忘记取走的鸢尾，你就先带走吧。”城岛先生在横山离开前强硬的把一大捧开得绚烂的紫天鹅绒色鸢尾塞到青年怀里，还嘱咐对方这是他特别培育的远东当地杂交品种，纹路清晰，色泽纯正，花语是忠诚，无论送朋友送情人都再好不过了。  
忠诚么。  
横山以前从未问过什么花语，那是因为他从未在乎过，此时他第一次认为人类多余的为各种事物强行赋予意义的行为多么重要，多么富含哲理。横山感激的朝弯腰把波斯菊插进大花瓶的城岛先生深鞠一躬，抱着鸢尾离开花店。  
城岛先生等横山走远才嘀嘀咕咕起来：“臭小子还跟我打哑谜，村上那小子找的下属怎么跟他完全不是一个风格，难道异性相吸？”  
一个面向和善的男人从后堂走出来，城岛先生招招手：“太一你可算来了，嗨呀，还算横山这小子有点眼力见儿，要不然大仓家的小鬼说破嘴皮子也是白搭。”  
“小昴毕竟还是年轻了些，议会上被压得动弹不得，事后想要捞人还束手束脚。”国分太一苦恼的拨弄城岛先生新移栽的芙蓉。  
“不怪他不怪他，都是敌人太狡猾。”城岛先生笑得像尊菩萨一样拿喷水壶调整花圃的湿度。  
横山回到办公室，把紫色的鸢尾插进大花瓶里。这才安心重新开始工作，既然已经找到联络人，接下来还有很多工作要做，即便现在村上也在不间断的被审问，对方本身不想让任何人来探视，奈何丸山和哥哥感情太好，在他的坚持下成功让村上向外递出消息，对方也知道能审问村上的时间已经不多了，顶多一天，不是抢在对方弄死村上前把人捞出来，就是等到村上在狱中死亡的消息。  
大仓拿着父亲的名帖拜访完外交大臣后，又马不停蹄的赶回与横山一同思考对策，即便现在他们能做的已经不多，只看村上在皇帝心上的分量到底值多少真金白银。除了外交施压，他们还有另外一个途径就是找到对方为什么必须要铲除村上的理由，二人此时深感无能，无力，甚至耻辱，原本以为王都的一草一木都在监视之下，结果现在连部门首领的命都保不住，这样没用的下属，要来何用。  
天边泛起了鱼肚白，大仓熬得满眼血丝，青年最终撑不住在沙发上又睡了过去，他们手头的情报实在不足以分析出敌人的根本目的，他们的国家毗邻三国，村上只说是邻国，也没有指出具体是其中哪一个，三者均在战时明面上为皇帝提供过援助，最可疑的是提供过劳工输入的，然而也有传闻别国暗地驰援革命军，致使革命军身后的资源能与正规军队旷日持久的耗下去。  
早上传来消息，皇帝紧急召开内阁会议，随后又留下了外交大臣，两人关在书房详谈了两个小时，又急急忙忙召见了某位使臣。没有等待最终消息放出，横山本人已经等在监察司门口了，至于大仓有别的任务，并没有参与迎接上司成功出狱的阵列。  
横山现在对皇帝究竟用了什么筹码换回村上一条人命毫无兴趣，他现在满心只想着这个家伙出狱以后又要将养多久。这次他总算可以陪在村上身边度过漫长的恢复期，毕竟现在横山就是他的左膀右臂， 村上这么纯粹的疯子不多见了，要好好加个玻璃罩子看护起来。他甚至想象起村上像小松鼠一样睁着圆溜溜的大眼睛缩在被子下看自己，也许自己也没有自以为的那么正常，横山一本正经的想。  
跟着横山屁股后面有所动作的是丸山，丸山听说昴君的一系列大动作后就已经亲自开车来监察司门口守着了，他虽然只是一介军人，就算官职不低，他也一直明白自己的表哥是多么有才华的人，这样的男人不会因为伤病就敛去锋芒，也不会因为所谓的万贯家业抛却理想，他隐约猜到表哥不像表面上已经任命老老实实继承家产，处理家族事务，简单做一个贵族商人。所以看到表哥一身明显不止是普通刑讯造成的伤，他果断不顾身份大闹监察司。  
丸山跳下车和早已等在门口的横山无言的交换了一根上好的雪茄，就连这雪茄也是村上年头的时候送给丸山的，说是昴君赐下来的贡品，自己抽不了也不想便宜了外人。被这样的人关爱着，丸山由衷的感到幸福。  
此时两人都没有谈兴，只是靠在车上双双注视监察司的侧门，监察司释放囚犯不会走大门已经是约定俗成。  
然而凡事，都有例外。  
监察司用了上百年的雕花大门因为没怎么维护，门轴转动嘎吱作响，声音刺耳，平时监察司只开正大门旁的一扇小门供人进出办公，大门已经很久没有如此大动干戈过。眼见大门打开，丸山还有些愣神，而横山已经一个箭步冲上台阶接住从门缝里跌出的人。  
对门后一张张错愕的脸毫无兴趣，横山只想赶紧走人，一刻都不想在这该死的鬼地方停留，这见鬼的三天横山已经受够了。丸山随后反应过来，赶紧打开车门让横山把人抱进车厢内。横山打横抱起用尽最后一丝力气，失去意识的村上，小心又迅速的把人安置进后座，腋下还不忘夹上村上跌倒时摔在地上的手杖。  
犯人出狱前有权拿回自己的所有物品，包括入狱时的衣物。村上获准出狱时，他还在电椅上被200V的电压折磨，耳边蚊子般浮游着令他耳朵起茧的问题，直到他承受不住，口吐白沫对方才终于无奈把他放开。最终他的敌人不仅杀不死他，还要释放他，村上就算看不太清也能猜到对方脸上铁青的蠢样。  
他被扔回牢房，此时他的意识很清醒，只是身体实在是承受不住这种清醒，他知道有狱卒把自己入狱时的衣物送进牢房，还小心翼翼深怕村上一个半死不活的人一口吞了他似的说话结结巴巴。村上用惊人的意志力，进行起有生之年最为艰难的一次穿衣，此时他才有些后悔为什么要穿最麻烦的三件套。  
算了，马甲什么的就随便裹裹吧，西装外套一定要扣好；哦对了，外套，原来呢子大衣这么沉么，以后还是让丸子小姐挑选轻一些的面料吧；等等，似乎忘了什么，哈！还有那根被横山厌弃的手杖，千万拿稳了，就靠它走出去了！  
村上如此自娱自乐着，一步，两步，咚，咚，手杖在监察司的大理石地砖上砸出的动静掷地有声。有好心的女士想要上前搀扶村上，被他拒绝了，他哆哆嗦嗦的甚至说不出一个完整的句子，只是他的眼睛像个盲人似的无法对焦，眼神却让那位上前的女士心神剧震，她想那大概是圣人才会有的眼睛吧。  
走到正大门，村上迟疑了片刻，当然他知道那扇进出犯人的侧门，也知道那扇普通进出人的小门，可是他想：我什么错都没有，为什么不能走正大门呢？  
于是，在他人来得及阻止之前，他用尽了最后的力气，一把抬起大门上厚重的门闩，不知道是不是因为常年缺乏维护，其他固定大门的部件都已经损毁。  
门闩的厚木砸在地上，监察司的工作人员甚至来不及呵斥，村上就整个身体撞在因为地心引力缓缓向外打开的大门上。若是平日，村上大概会十分讨厌这刺耳的嘎吱声，现在他的耳朵里满是嘈杂的锐利的嗡鸣，门轴的嘎吱声竟分外悦耳，毕竟这是自由的声音啊。

Chapter.7 和上司谈恋爱的风险远比在机密政府部门工作高得多

“……脏器受损，好好养吧，养得好还能多活几年……”长濑摘下手套，随意公布了检查结果，一旁屏气等待的年轻君王松开了因为紧张捏紧的拳头。  
听医生宣判死期大概是世界上最让人心脏收紧的事情之一，比彩票开奖开到最后一位就能中头奖还要让人难耐。  
昴君长舒了口气，守在床边的另一个男人对长濑医生的结论似乎并不满意：“几年……是多久？一年，五年，还是十年？”  
长濑挑眉：“这个答案对你很重要么？人的寿命只有上帝知道，医者只能依靠经验和知识估算。有些人被医生下了定论只能活三个月，结果不仅活了两年疾病还不治而愈，有些人医生说能活到七老八十，第二天就猝死了。”  
男人抿了抿嘴，眉头又皱紧几分。这个表情，长濑再熟悉不过，每个听见挚爱之人将要被死神带走的倒霉蛋儿都是这幅面孔：感情外露的还会嚎啕大哭，内敛的人就和这个男人一样，就算努力伪装成冷静的模样，脸上轻颤的肌肉也出卖了他们。  
不过同性情侣，还是这样的身份，倒是罕见。原本长濑并不是多话的人，但是医者仁心，床上躺着的家伙算是他的后辈，多说两句也不枉人家喊了几年前辈。  
长濑惋惜的看了一眼病床上双颊毫无血色的青年，忍不住又唠叨：“头两年很重要，他本来就没痊愈，膳食调理方面我推荐个人给你们，好好养还是有希望的。”  
身为前辈，长濑觉得自己仁至义尽，不仅自己这两年要提心吊胆，还把同辈好友一块儿拉下水。床上躺着的这位，可是皇帝的心腹，真正的国之支柱，没了都找不着人补缺。床边这位没见过，能在新皇面前质问御医不挨骂的相信也不是什么省油的灯，长濑就算眼睛再瞎也看得出这个男人眼中的深爱。恐怕治死了，皇帝还没下令自己先被这家伙弄死了。  
“横山先生，请您放心，这几年村上府上一切开销都从孤的私库出，务必会把ヒナ照顾周全的。”昴君向长濑点头，示意他可以离开不用继续承受横山的追问。  
所幸横山并不是蛮不讲理的人，他冲穿着白大褂的高大医生深鞠一躬，长濑摆摆手把白大褂挽在胳臂上潇洒离开，大踏步的样子不像个医者，倒更像军人。  
年轻的皇帝本想多留一会儿，他有许多话想对自己的挚友，自己最信任的人倾诉。但是他看看横山想，大概这家伙的需求更迫切吧。于是他一拍大腿站起来：“赏赐孤回去便差人送来，ヒナ就烦请您照看了。”  
就连皇帝的待遇也只是让横山把人送到了房门口，剩下的路横山已经没有耐心走了，他仿佛一刻都无法从村上身边离开，大概分开二十尺以上他就要枯竭而亡。  
村上的房间里放满了维持生命和监控体征的器械，但是看护只要丸子小姐一个人就够了，毕竟丸子小姐是万能的，横山听昴君这样说。当然，当他证实监察队在村上家吃了大亏以后他就信了，毕竟没有什么人家的女管家能单独把监察队队长打的鼻青脸肿缺勤三五天。  
送走皇帝，横山像是村上的共生动物一样，又回到床边，双眼紧盯村上，仿佛只要他的视线一离开人就会从床上蒸发。  
横山这么紧张的样子，就连他的好弟弟锦户也有十数年未曾见过了，小时候的逃亡让横山很少有在乎的东西，因为几乎所有在乎的东西最终都会失去。横山想，自己这么多年来唯二守住的东西大概除了小亮，就只有他屁股的贞操吧。  
锦户曾经一度以为自己的哥哥已经失去了正常爱人的能力。多年来，横山身边的女人从来没有断过，可是他依然每天顶着一张禁欲的脸游走花丛，从未爱上过谁，却把女人们迷得神魂颠倒。  
没想到如今栽在男人身上，还是个没比横山小多少，甚至不知道还有几年活头的半残废。也许这就是他伤了如此多人真心的报应？  
半天过去，村上依然没有要醒的迹象，毕竟他太累，太累了。在监察司的地下室里，他被不眠不休折磨了快36小时，期间他还要从对方话语里分析情报，肉体受到的摧残并无法阻止他高速运转他的大脑，而当他被横山抱在怀中时，本能告诉他，终于安全了，于是他放心的任由神智陷入黑暗。  
丸子小姐敲门：“横山先生，安田上校和大仓先生来访。”  
这个安田上校横山听说过，是小亮的同僚，兄弟喝酒时提起过。但是他从来不知道安田和大仓相熟，还和村上认识。  
大仓和安田上来的时候，横山依然保持着之前的姿势没有变换，听到动静也只是礼貌的转头看了二人一眼，表示知道了。  
安田一瞧见村上的模样，眼泪就扑扑簌簌往下落。横山大概从没见男人这样哭过，大仓把安田搂进怀里，安抚矮个青年的脊背。大仓的动作太过坦荡，不过如今横山可没有心思探究大仓的私生活，因为大仓显然并不打算让横山继续守在病床边，一副心事重重有奏要宣的神色，横山只好无奈道：“麻烦安田先生帮我照看一下主人。”  
大仓亲亲安田的脸颊，两人甚至没怎么说话，显然安田知道大仓从事的工作，这倒是让横山有些意外，虽然情报的交换仍然需要避讳，却是知情人。  
两人躲到村上的书房，横山拒绝了大仓顺手递来的烟卷：“有病人呢。”  
“倒是这个安田上校是……”  
“他就是那个坠机的飞行员。”大仓在横山问完之前就给出了答案。  
怪不得。  
“先不提这个，你今早吩咐的事情，有后文了。”  
早上村上被释放后，对方竟然真的匆匆撤离了，不过横山嘱咐大仓不要抓人，以免打草惊蛇。结合之前横山对内部人员进行调查的结果，对方的情报可能并没有预想的多，这次也许只是瞎猫碰上死耗子。  
几日前横山和村上分开后，横山对内部人员进行了梳理，结果是核心人员并没有任何疑点，也就是说针对村上的埋伏并不是从内部走漏的风声。那么就有可能，对方并不知道村上的新身份，或者不确定，毕竟对方仍然大动干戈好好策划了一场刺杀。  
而从大仓的盯梢的结果看，敌人的身份已经确定，对方想要铲除村上的动机就好找多了。毕竟处理一国的情报比分析三国的要简单得多。  
“对方动手的原因我怀疑和一个月前的土地政策有关，虽然一开始没有影响到他们，但是这片地区和他们直接土地接壤，战争时期为了维持财政，都保持了通商贸易。可是上个月的改革首先回收了当地几个小贵族的部分土地，并由当地最大的贵族接管这片地区的贸易行政和军事管理。”  
横山挑眉：“集权是好事儿啊，减少贵族间的摩擦后，应该会更方便贸易的发展才对，有大贵族接管，商队的交易也会更安全。”  
大仓点头，大部分区域确实如此，毕竟能够让昴君信任的大贵族，不管是用钱财还是地位笼络的，起码都有能力。因此土地被大贵族接管后，辖地的治安和政经都有所提升，农民和商人也乐见其成。因为和革命军和谈，放宽了商人的行商条例，设立了和大贵族行政权力相同的，由平民和小贵族出身人士构成的监管部门，革命军整编以后，被调派到各地成为驻军，保证监管部门拥有强制执行的力度。  
“没错，这些措施对于当地的老百姓来说确实是好事儿，但是有人获益就会有人利益受损，最先倒霉的就是这些小贵族，随后就是扶持这些小贵族的人。”大仓还是忍不住把烟叼在嘴里，但是实在是说话不便，只好尝尝烟草的味道又把烟卷拿在手里。  
横山沉思，按照大仓的话，整个政策里的牺牲品也很明显，就是那几个被剥夺了行政权力小贵族，原本考虑到不让他们有怨言，每年国家会给予他们一定的财政津贴来弥补损失。大部分小贵族本身就因为内斗一直盈亏自偿，还有些贵族不善管理，对于当地贸易的经营毫不上手，因此国家这一举动对于他们来说等于坐在家里数钱，何乐而不为，真正有能力管理好当地的贵族在考察后甚至会有所晋升，起码也保留了土地的管理。  
那么这些被收回行政权力的贵族为什么会让他们的对手如此重视？最大的可能就是，走私。  
当然但这一点也不至于让他们置村上于死地，更多的因素在……  
“没错，之前颁布的外交政策里面，由于内战结束，内需增大，我们对于某些产品的出口量大大减少，其中包括了和对方的主要贸易商品棉花。”  
“棉花……走私？”  
棉花，他还记得，村上的书房里挂的风景画，听村上自己说这些画是他托丸山从属地的老家搬来过来的。  
都是小时候学画时的拙作，老师说胜在油彩颜色艳丽尚有几分可取。这片棉花地离城堡特别远，每次都要骑马半个小时才能到；那片桔子林倒是近，就在城堡旁边，我和丸山小时候还经常去帮忙摘桔子。  
村上瞧着这些画时，眼睛里倒映着比夏日银河更灿烂的光，让横山颇为着迷，仿佛站在眼前的不是一个三十多岁半只脚踏入中年的男人，而是那个遥远时空中穿着胶鞋小腿肚上沾满泥土，四肢裸露在背心外被晒得黝黑的少年。  
“没错，接管那片地区的就是村上家，虽然村上家的主事人都在都城，但是村上的弟弟还在属地，负责管理一应事物。还有一点，那片地区的驻军说是革命军和王国军的混编，但是核心力量原本就是村上家的私军，说白了，对方在那片想走私，现在铜墙铁壁一点空子都没有。村上家的属地每年收上来的棉花产量在全国都数一数二，原本因为内战，属地缺乏管理，由小贵族分担，才让对方有机可乘。”  
大仓的分析不无道理，就连这次为了把村上捞出来，昴君都从牙缝里掏出点东西和对方讨价还价才换回一命。但是只有走私棉花这么简单？  
“恐怕还有别的，村上家历代能人辈出，骁勇善战，他们的私军全盛时期连国王骑士团都忌惮，但是不管是哪任皇帝都对村上家格外器重，一定有什么我们不知道的缘由。”  
“军工厂。”丸子小姐的声音从门外传来，毕竟这种消息，让他们单独去查证未免绕弯子了些。  
大仓咳嗽两声，不禁有些羞赧。军工厂虽然是秘辛，但是知道的人也并不少，毕竟参与的人数越多秘密越不容易被保守，人多口杂，难免有所走漏。  
横山想，站在敌人的立场，只是为了一些枪支弹药的补给依然不至于牺牲这么大，不惜暴露大半上议院安插的钉子去做一笔不知道能不能成的买卖，风险太高，收益却太低。原本这样的布置，能直接扳倒新皇造一个傀儡政府，现在却不得不全赔了出去，必然还有别的东西让对方动心。  
“虽然不想打断您的思考，但是城岛先生送的花到了。”丸子小姐径直推开门，把每次随花附赠的小卡片递给横山。  
卡片正面是城岛先生用花体写的每日箴言，横山捏着卡片思索片刻：“嘿，借个火。”  
变温墨水么？大仓递出打火机就猜到了，原来联络人是那家老字号花店，村上先生和皇帝陛下也是不容易，用尽关系才让那群老江湖出山为他们卖命。  
虽然手法古老，但是变温墨水的密码和每日都会变换的箴言配合的密钥才是关键，不过这些对横山来说倒不算陌生。  
“该死，这个时候让我出任务？！”横山手一抖把小卡片直接点着了，火势顺着卡片边缘往上蹿，差点烧到横山那双漂亮的手。  
大仓倒是觉得十分正常：“毕竟我们还是不清楚，这起事件到底是针对村上家，还是我们老板本人，不过按现在看，这计划原本一石三鸟，不管对方是不是撞大运，总归是拿捏了七寸。”  
此时事不宜迟，他恋恋不舍的回到病床边，村上依然不省人事，明明是个大男人，睡相却同幼儿般纯真无邪，实在让人不舍离去。当然如果横山告诉村上自己的想法，村上大概会不顾贵族礼仪，狠狠用手拍他的脑袋，再恶狠狠的揣上屁股让他快滚去干活。  
毫不顾忌外人的眼光，横山弯腰吮吻村上干裂起皮的嘴唇，唇齿几经碾转，才下定决心放过两片过于柔软的唇瓣。这不是两人第一次亲吻，却是横山头一次好好品味和村上亲吻的感觉。  
可惜现在村上无法回应他，没关系，等他醒来，他们的时间还多着呢。  
横山离开以后就轮到大仓每日来村上家晨昏点卯，他回回都踩着饭点来，也不知究竟是来照顾病人还是来蹭饭的。横山那日前脚刚走，村上就醒了，不过因为损耗过大，医生不允许他办公，甚至连阅读的时间都被严格限制，因此有关的任务进展，横山每日的动向只能听大仓简略口述。  
横山抵达任务地点花了好两天，毕竟从王国腹地到最南端，中转火车汽车十分不便。今日又到大仓汇报工作的时间，他却在饭桌边迟迟不愿离开。  
“……这个消息要告诉ヒナ么……毕竟他才刚醒没多久……”大仓和丸子小姐在饭厅里小声交谈，大仓内心焦急，不知所措，一头新烫的时髦卷发都被他揉乱了。  
“他总会知道的。”丸子小姐温柔的为大仓倒了一杯红茶，兑上少许白兰地。  
“知道什么？”  
每当人们谈论起不让某些人知道某些事情的时候，某些人总是会恰巧出现在他们面前，比咒语还管用。  
没等大仓拿定主意，丸子小姐已经替他开口：“横山先生回了村上家属地新划分的郡，才到两天就失踪了。”  
失踪了，真有你的横山裕。  
村上此时不知自己该笑还是该哭，纠结中只好露出一副哭笑不得的狰狞模样，让大仓和丸子误以为村上因为情人被绑走愤怒至极。然而他只是因为那个ヨコ会被人绑走而充满幸灾乐祸的喜悦，却又割舍不下对横山早已萌动的爱意和这爱意所带来的副产物——担心。  
“看来，是时候回趟老家了。”  
“长濑大人说您需要静养。”大仓想起横山出门前的叮嘱，指出这个计划的问题。  
“小忠……”  
“我投降，您私自出城我什么也没听说。”大仓举起双手，村上的疾言厉色他早已习惯，但是平时严肃认真的男人一旦撒起娇来，天王老子都要服气。  
“那我们准备出发吧。”  
“好的，村上大人。”丸子向村上行了个比丸山还标准军礼。

Chapter. 8 真汉子从不回头看爆炸以及名为二宫和也的行为艺术家

“原来平时横山先生要做这么多工作！这两个家伙还是人么？！”大仓忠义因为周末还要留在办公室加班发出惨痛哀嚎。当然如果忽略他在村上离开后的第二天，就在丸山的吆喝下跑去打群架，此时他的抱怨显然更有说服力。  
原本打群架这种事情大仓是不敢的，因为安田是个和平爱好者，远离纷争，但是安田开飞机送村上回老家了。于是在丸山的‘威逼利诱’，各种‘煽动’下，他坚定的信念被动摇了，被蛊惑了，在丸山祭出“我还会带上横山先生的弟弟一块儿”时，他屈服了！于是三人趁着夜黑风高，在监察司监察队长顶着青紫未消的脸下班回家吃饭的必经之路上蹲点套麻袋，一顿老拳，估摸着这位要在医院躺上十天半个月了。  
虽然出了一口恶气，不过自己的顶头上司们一个行踪不明，一个依然重伤未愈，却偏偏都在远离势力范围的地方。也许对村上来说，回到家族属地更像鱼归大海。  
敌人的消息村上早已有了底，只是不明白，横山因何失踪。村上不禁想起大仓从办公室抱来的那束鸢尾和城岛先生特意送来的被染得嫣红的月季，虽然自己年纪不小，谈个恋爱至于让大家这么捉弄么！  
就连昴君都在赏赐里混入了乱七八糟的东西，都是些促狭鬼！  
他醒来后从丸子和大仓的汇报里知道自己昏迷后发生的事情，大仓的分析他给予了肯定，这小子虽然外勤是个废物，但是情报这块儿做的有模有样，比起军部那群走后门塞进去的强上不知道多少倍，当然他选择性遗忘了大仓忠义也是走后门进来的事实。  
原本横山的伪装身份是军部新分去驻军的调查官，这种临时任职不算稀奇，新驻军两年内都会有轮值的调查官行监督和对当地民情进行走访的职能，原本这些工作应该由贵族负责，但是为了稳定内乱后的国情，同时也为从战场退下来的文职官员提供了工作岗位，否则一旦裁军皇帝再想征兵就难了。  
调查官不需要每日操练点卯，需要自由调查的横山非常满意。不幸的是，横山第一日刚刚报道，在附近的城镇浏览一番，晚上去军官俱乐部喝酒，结果第二日清晨从酒吧出来就被套了麻袋。  
说出去恐怕要笑掉大牙，那个著名的横山特工出任务第二天就被识破抓获。从昏迷中转醒的横山还在沉痛思考，自己究竟是在何处露出马脚，自己的伪装一向完美，虽然因为心急，一下子就接近了任务目标，但是汇总辎重也在调查官的业务范围嘛，接近一下后勤部的人用不算突兀。  
这里也不可能有熟人，毕竟横山从前一直游走于北方战线，而村上家的属地在最南端，驻军里的士兵和行政人员都是从西线战场退下来的，他以前的旧部和线人也大多因地制宜被留在了北面，少数被抽掉的也大多处于监管之中。  
当然，敌人自己这么忌惮自己也是可以理解的，横山想，能第一日就找出走私物品不仅包括棉花，还有军火药品的特工，也是屈指可数。  
他在到达驻地的时候先找了趟军医，谎称自己的疾病必须要军中特供的特效药。调查官虽然官不大，但是作为钦差又不能得罪，被为难的医生满头大汗，来报告库存已经用完的护士却是心虚。横山挑眉，却没有发作，只是摸着脑袋说，那就没办法了，我去当地医院问问吧。  
然而这批药，两周前还送了一批新的，根据当地病人的病情汇总，根本不可能这么快用完，可以说，这种特效药能用的人就没几个。再看两者态度，医生确实着急，不过他给横山看诊的时候粗心大意甚至病历都未好好检查，不清楚库存情有可原，倒是护士的态度耐人寻味。听说因为军医处人手短缺，都由护士清点药物，那么这个护士心虚显然知道药物的走向，那名护士虽然穿着统一制服，但是身上刻意为了凸显与众不同佩戴的首饰都不是便宜货色，这名护士看气质不是出身名门，那就只有可能是一夜暴富了，看来走私得来的好处并不少。  
晚上同后勤处的人闲聊，说道最近运来的补给批次比预计要少，据说是辎重部队行进至某些地段由于天气原因时常遭遇泥石流每次都要损失几车枪支弹药。  
泥石流？自从听闻村上家有军工厂，想必这边驻军的补给都是由村上家的军工厂直接供应。按理说沿路都是平原，根本没有所谓发生泥石流的路段。但是一般人认为辎重是由邻省的大型军工厂经过一片丘陵地带运至此处，因此这样的解释才能骗过军情处。  
看来对方胃口不小，棉花里还裹着压车的物事。  
后勤处的人并没有受贿继续走私，那就是短时间内村上家出了内鬼，才让昴君那头着急让他出差。横山第二日本打算拜访自己上司的好弟弟，奈何前脚刚踏出酒吧大门就被人猝不及防一个闷棍，醒来已经被关在小黑屋里不知今夕何夕了。  
和横山不同，村上是有备而来的，即便他的身手因为伤病大打折扣，但是他知道，到了地界应该找谁，或者自有人会找上门来。村上这次是大摇大摆回的乡，对外宣称回老家休养一阵儿，安田在城外的军用机场降落以后，他甚至在快进城时换了一辆有家徽的马车招摇过市。作为村上家实际的掌权人，他的到来意味着，对方安插的钉子会被一个不留的拔出来。  
村上刚放下行李还没和弟弟说上两句话就马不停蹄的往兵工厂去，由他亲自审问，直接对兵工厂的人员进行了清洗，手脚不干净，嘴巴不牢靠的一律撤换，直接当场击毙了通敌卖国的高层干部。  
随后村上把原本今日要运送货物的卡车直接开回了家。犹记搜查卡车时，自己看到货物也轻微色变，看来对方被逼急了，只好狗急跳墙。自己却没想到对方已经渗透的如此之深，对手究竟有多强大，村上心有余悸。  
不过整场走私的核心货物已经被自己扣下，对方自然想要讨回来。此时不能明抢，只好谈判。  
翌日，果然如村上所料，一封华丽的名帖出现在他的书桌上。名帖上的名字一看就是化名，不过村上并不在乎，见到了自然就知道究竟是谁这么大胆子，在自己眼皮子底下耍小动作，钻空子。  
听下人说，来送信的男人高大帅气，温文尔雅，这样如贵公子的男人却只是信使。村上把玩着措辞极尽妍丽，内容却动不动就是要了横山性命的信笺。  
嘿，看来真是钓上大鱼了。  
似乎每个坏人要和人会见时，都会威胁对方不能携带他人否则撕票，此人倒是放心，信笺里绝口不提，想来是知道村上本就是单刀赴会，独自返乡，毕竟他优秀的部下们可都忙着呢，村上想到大仓因为无偿加班而生不如死的俊脸就格外愉悦。  
约定地点是平时集市开张的地方，小广场虽不如皇城气派，却有小城镇独有的烟火气。小摊贩们推着小车三三两两停在一起，没有生意时就把脑袋凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕些家长里短，村上到早了，就去摊上买了个煎饼捧在手里一边呼气一边吃。  
“想不到村上先生还有心思吃东西，真是好胆魄。”女佣们口中的英俊送信男子应该就是这位没跑了，刻意戴了平光镜挡住锐利深邃的五官轮廓，却仍然挡不住从眼镜后透出的犀利视线，。  
“多吃点东西，这样赴你们的鸿门宴也死不了。”村上两腮鼓鼓囊囊装满煎饼，说话含含糊糊。  
“村上大人多虑了。”  
“现在改口啦？不介意我边吃边走吧。”村上得寸进尺，却再也没让信使先生有半点怨言。  
村上果真吃着煎饼上了对方的车。小帅哥还挺有耐心，自家大仓什么时候能有这份眼力见儿和心性，就算大仓连普通士兵都打不过，他也会批准大仓的外勤申请的。很可惜，这臭小子不思进取荒废数年，还成天龟缩于家中不愿出门，这可真是天大的罪过。  
国际惯例，村上的眼睛被蒙上。随后就是漫长的兜圈，由于时间太久村上忍不住道：“行了，别听您上司说让您兜圈，现在应该刚路过市政大厅，下面马上要抵达本郡最大的教堂。还是还快带我去见你的主人吧。”  
信使兼职司机，或许还是半个兼职特工的男人，一踩油门没过两个转弯就停下了。  
“你们也够实在的，藏也不藏就在领事处。”村上依然蒙着眼睛，手里的煎饼尚有余温。  
“村上支部长名不虚传，请您摘下眼罩吧。”  
没想到村上摆摆手拒绝了这个提议。  
“不能坏了规矩，不然你们说我没戴眼罩是硬闯进你们领事处的话可就糟糕了。”  
您只是懒得从大门口绕到后门步行进去吧。  
“……村上大人真是善解人意。”  
“过奖。”  
等车在楼门前停稳，村上刚好吃完一整张饼。他从西装口袋里抽出手帕，优雅的把手指上的油渍擦干净，村上才摘下眼罩跨出车外。  
男子领着村上抵达会客室。  
“够坦荡的，请我来做客真就安排在会客室啊。”村上斜眼瞥向领路人。  
“请进。”  
等在会客室的男人，村上并不陌生，甚至算得上老熟人。  
“好久不见了，村上先生。”  
“我们的好邻居樱井翔亲王大人，别来无恙。”  
另一头，横山被好吃好喝的贡了几日后，敌人总算找着时间来提审他了，然而凡是审讯人都有一个原则——不审则已，审必伤筋动骨。  
横山一张大理石雕刻出来的完美容颜被揍得鼻青脸肿，还有右腿骨折，脚趾骨粉碎性骨折，或许还有中度脑震荡。横山是个极度怕疼的人，所以在出卖情报和国家的重压之下，毅然选择了昏厥。  
“喂，别假睡了，这招还是我教你的。”  
横山昏昏欲睡的眼睛猛然瞪大。  
ニノ。  
一个本不该出现在这里的男人，一个横山绝对信任的男人，一个被他当作生死之交的男人。可是此情此景，横山可不会傻到以为二宫是来救自己的。  
“ヨコ，不如跟我走吧，我会让大野帝重用你的才能的。”二宫诚恳道。  
“毕竟我们的事情，你已经知道的太多了，如果不跟我走，你会死在这儿的。”  
横山就思考了十分之一秒：“不走。ニノ，你是什么时候……”  
“八年前，从咱们第一次见面，你把我从死人堆里背回来的时候，过去的我就已经死了。”  
横山突然开怀大笑，像个快问快答全对的5岁小男孩儿。  
“原来如此，原来如此，这就是为什么走漏了风声，也是我傻，甚至连线人都和你共用，那家面包房的羊角面包倒是一绝，希望你之前尝过了。”  
“既然你意已决，这次就是永别了。”二宫拍了拍横山的肩膀：“对了，我在你屁股底下放了一个压感计时炸弹，你就祈祷你的小情人追查速度够快吧。”  
然后他带上鸭舌帽，猫着背走出去，佝偻的身影被小黑屋外幽深的走廊所吞噬。  
该死的，二宫这个混蛋，最后不仅让人揍了自己一顿，还想同时暗杀自己和村上，不愧是和自己曾经朝夕相处的线人，朋友，战友，以及敌人。  
横山感叹。这下可真是被逼入绝境了，如果没人发现，自己两个小时以后也会被炸弹吞没炸裂成一地烂肉。  
村上和樱井就没有横山和二宫之间鲜血淋漓的诀别，两个身处高位的男人更喜欢用文明的方式来解决问题。  
“村上部长请坐。”  
“您怎么知道我升官了？”  
“横山先生调到你的部门后，又开始启用线人。然而军部的资料里却找不到横山先生的信息。也没有情报显示军部的情报机构有所动静，那么只有可能是您自己有了新玩具。”  
“既然你们猜到了，作为奖励，集装箱里的两台印钞机和一台铸币机的事情我就不予追究了，至于药品军火和棉花，我就睁一只眼闭一只眼看你们本事了，作为交换，我手下的人是不是应该放回来了。”换句话说，你们想通过经济制裁制造傀儡政府的算盘就别打了，至于少量货物的走私就当皇帝用私房钱送樱井一个人情。  
“成交。”樱井是个爽快人，村上也是个爽快人，这场关乎国运的谈判甚至不到十分钟。  
侯在门外的青年此时推门进来，附在樱井耳边小声耳语。樱井听后脸上表情甚是无奈：“很抱歉，原本答应您的事情出了点意外，我们现在无法直接释放横山先生，但是可以把藏匿的地点告诉您，剩下的也瞧您本事了。”  
二人伸出右手击掌以示谈判成立，等村上抓起那顶已经戴了两日稍显油腻的帽子时，樱井终是忍不住问道：“部门的名字是？”  
“特情八处。”特别情报第八处。这个王国最厉害的情报部门头子，最终留给樱井的却是一个走路都摇摇欲坠蹒跚至极的背影。他让一直活在光明里只有两手操纵棋子的男人头一次从勾心斗角肮脏至极的情报工作中尝到丝人情味儿。  
村上单枪匹马闯进这个仓库的时候，以为自己会后悔，后悔自己毫无计划，甚至没有安排后援就来救横山。什么时候爱上横山的？村上自己也不知道，他天生不喜欢女人，横山的脸他很喜欢，但是起初也仅止于此了。横山开始戏谑的打着“追求”的名义送花，说不开心是假的，然而他的理智非常清楚这只是横山恶劣性格的副产物。  
但是自己终究对横山格外在意，书桌上的照片是城岛先生给的，说来店里买花的摄影爱好者拍的。于是他鬼使神差的去买了个新相框，还把小心翼翼存放在钢笔盒里的丝带藏在相框的夹层里。至于何时彻底沦陷，大概是在寂静的地下河里，他听着横山的心跳，自己竟然没有任何生死攸关的紧张感，村上在地下河里震惊的想，难道我爱上横山了？随后又在横山宽阔的肩背上失去意识。  
而现在他在阴暗狭窄的敌人仓库里，头顶时对方交织的火力网，自己只有一把左轮，和一把半自动手枪，村上人生三十余载在预见横山后深感无力的时候越来越多。他就地翻滚时浑身剧痛，但这仍然无法影响他射击的准度，射杀敌人本就是一秒定胜负的事儿。村上两枪过后，火力网就出现了空缺。他以此为突破口整整杀光了仓库里埋伏的5个人，还有3个回去通风报信了。村上捂着受伤的肩膀和手臂走得踉踉跄跄，但他仍然准确的找高了横山的牢房。  
横山裕，或者称作横山候隆的男人这辈子从未想过，他会爱上一个男人，他会为了这个男人以身犯险，最后快要落得死无全尸的下场。当然他同样未曾预料，他爱的那个人会从天而降，身披霞光，救世主一样，带着一身血腥气来到自己面前。  
因为脑震荡和肌肉松弛剂，横山连话都说不利索，只能勉强保证口水不顺着嘴角流出来，不让村上以为自己早早已经老年痴呆。  
“难怪樱井说不能送来，原来是被手下坑了么。好家伙，压感炸弹，这当量，能移平整个仓库了。”村上苦笑的看着炸药堆，倒计时还有十几分钟，而他已经在前面的战斗中耗去了所有体力，现在他连动动手指的力量都要蓄积许久。藏匿的地点是他们其中一个存储棉花的仓库，村上到的时候人手尚未完全撤退。于是他只好硬碰硬干了一场，这就是樱井口中各凭本事，若是放在村上全盛时期，恐怕十分钟就能解决战斗，可惜如今的村上只是强弩之末，当他来到横山面前时已是力竭。  
他求活，若不能活，同死大概也不坏。  
上帝，他竟然会想和横山死在一起。  
好吧，他承认，死在一起也挺好，起码死亡最后也没将他们分开。  
村上放弃一般，静静的靠在横山的腿上，等待最终的烟火。  
横山的双手被束缚住，他想摸摸村上毛绒绒的发顶，却什么也做不到。  
倒计时嘀嗒嘀嗒走着。最后十秒，五秒。  
三。  
二。  
一。  
死寂。  
不，心跳还在，呼吸还在。村上本已经闭上眼迎接终末，然而终末并未降临。  
只是一个恶劣的人，用恶劣的方式还了一笔早该归还的人情债。  
你大爷的二宫和也！  
横山的意识清醒一点后，他正被村上背着走在黄昏的大街上。街上有认识村上的人会惊呼：天老爷，那不是村上大少爷么，他怎么背着个男人，哦我的天，他还一身是血！  
若要采访横山此刻的心情，他大概不会吐露真心话，但是他的眼神仿佛在说：虽然不想承认，但是村上信五真是让我爱的死去活来欲罢不能，没有人能抗拒这样的浪漫，没有人！

End Chapter 特工偶尔也是要休假约会的

“Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!”商店街门口的冒牌圣诞老人们摇着铃铛正在派发免费小礼物。小礼物一般只派发给孩子，但是某两个路过的大龄幼齿手里也分别被塞了礼物，好了我们知道了光一先生、太一前辈，我们会去还礼的，请你们不要用这样的眼神看着我们，谢谢……还礼要双份的？好的。  
手牵手一起下班散步的村上和横山好笑的接过被“圣诞老人”强行塞进怀里的礼物，无奈把礼物们塞进公文包。  
“今晚マル说包场喝酒。”村上主动挽上横山的手臂，明明已经几个月了，面对村上这种亲昵的举动，横山依然会不自觉的害羞脸红。  
“时间差不多了我们过去吧。”横山清清嗓子不敢低头看村上。  
还是那家纸醉金迷的军官俱乐部，不过因为包场，场地被打扮成了更为温馨随意的模样，装饰是由安田负责的。如果交给大仓或者安田以外的人，也许会发生什么黑洞一般的惨剧。  
到场的多是空军的菁英们，安田，丸山还有锦户都曾是王牌飞行员，安田已经高升去了参谋部，丸山现在是指挥使，小亮被调到了空军执法司。军官们也都是刚下班的模样，制服都还穿在身上，一片赏心悦目  
村上二人进来的时候，丸山正在舞台上调整麦克风。大仓坐在鼓后面，安田，锦户分别拿着贝斯和吉他正在调音。  
当然还有彩蛋一般不可说的人也在舞台上，那人乔装成圣诞老人的模样。拜托，哪有圣诞老人的裤子是红色皮裤啊。  
这位不可说的大人物一挥口风琴，点点村上：你，去弹钢琴。又点点横山：你，去打小鼓和三角铁。  
三角铁也是有尊严的横山摸摸鼻子被村上牵手领上舞台。  
“今天的小スバ兴致很高嘛！”村上冲着红色皮裤的圣诞老人说。  
调好麦克风的丸山隆平先生像是换了个人，用过分低沉温柔的声音说：“今晚，为大家带来一首特别的《Silent Night》，祝大家，圣诞快乐。最后，天佑正义，吾王万岁！”  
军官们纷纷举杯，高喊: Long Live the King!  
村上坐在钢琴后，他的右手边，他可爱又帅气的恋人横山正郁闷的捏着三角铁，随后他环顾了一下四周，他的手指放在琴键上，虽然还有些颤抖，但是这首曲子不需要什么技巧，他的手指还是能负荷的。  
指尖传来钢琴温凉的触感，耳边响起音乐。  
丸山并不擅长唱这种类型，但是偶尔唱一下却格外动人。  
村上想，这大概就是他所求的，他愿意为之献出生命的，他所热爱的一切。  
当然，现实比他想象的更美好，他的爱人和他在同一条路上并肩同行，大概没有什么比人生路上不孤单，求索无助有依靠更棒的事情了。

‘Silent night, holy night,  
All is calm, all is bright.’  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 排版还没有做完，回头有空再重新修一修_(:з」∠)_


End file.
